Garotos nunca dizem não
by Shampoo Briefs
Summary: Pan e Bra são adolescentes. Estão certas do que querem, e vão lutar para terem seus desejos realizados, junto daqueles que amam. Romace, comédia e Hentai.
1. Chapter 1 Travessuras

Pan tinha acabado de terminar as aulas. Acabara o ensino médio e se prepararia para ingressar na universidade. Era mais nova que seus colegas, tinha apenas 15 anos, por isso esperaria mais um ano para entrar na Universidade. Pan e Bra haviam combinado de que, assim que Pan terminasse o colégio elas iriam para um intercâmbio em outro país. Bra trancou a matrícula na universidade e as duas planejaram tudo. Escolheram o mesmo país, porém em casas de famílias separadas e distantes para terem mais histórias para contar depois.

Estava frio naquele final de ano e as duas estavam rindo e planejando a viagem. Iriam embarcara em dois dias. Estavam no quarto de Bra, assistindo filme, comendo pipoca, marcando em mapas pontos turísticos a conhecer. De repente Pan fecha seu sorriso e fixa seu olhar em nada...

- O que foi Pan?

- Não foi nada Bra, só acho que vou ficar com saudades...

- Do meu irmão?

- Sim, você sabe o quanto que gosto dele...

- Ôoo se sei..e faz tempo! Mas amiga, eu também sou louca por seu tio idiota, mas eles estão noutra. Estão namorado aquelas piranhas inúteis, é melhor mesmo a gente dar um tempo, fugir! Talvez a gente conheça outros caras...

- Não Bra...eu nunca pensei em outro cara...eu estou cada vez mais louca pelo seu irmão, só de pensar nele, eu fico... – a moça olhou para baixo tímida.

- Você fica excitada? Pode falar amiga, eu também fico toda melada só de pensar em seu tio sem camisa, suado...Esses homens nos deixam louca não é? Dá raiva pensar naquelas vermes se agarrando com eles...fortes, másculos..aiai!

- Não sei se vou consegui ter outro homem, acho que vou passar a vida inteira virgem, morrendo de desejo pelo seu irmão Bra!

- Não vai não! Aposto que ele ainda vai olhar pra você. Mas enquanto isso não acontece você pode se aliviar...

- Como assim Bra?

- Você confia em mim Pan? – Bra resmungou com olhar malicioso...

- Hunn não sei bem – respondeu a mais nova desconfiada...

- Pan você é minha melhor amiga, deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa bem legal e útil...

O dia lá fora estava frio e chovendo. As duas estava no quarto apenas de camiseta e com a calefação ligada. Costumavam fazer isso desde crianças. Bra foi até a porta e a trancou.

- Pan, feche os olhos...não precisa ter vergonha. Começe a imaginar o que você gostaria que meu irmão fizesse com você...

Pan olhou assustada mas logo gostou da brincadeira, conhecia muito bem a ousadia da amiga, e resolveu entrar na dela. Pan então fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar...

- Está imaginando Pan?

- Sim..

- Está gostoso? A amiga sussurrou no ouvido dela...

- Sim...

- Toque-se assim todas noites que o desejo lhe invadir – disse Bra – é assim que eu faço pensando em Goten

Bra então, abriu a camisa da amiga que era de botões. Deslizou sua mão até a calcinha de Pan, e então começou a explorar sua parte íntima. Passou os dedos por entre a entrada da vagina e notou que a amiga já estava toda molhada, então de deteve com um dedo em seu clitóris. Bra começou a massageá-lo enquanto sussurava para a amiga cenas envolvendo ela e seu irmão. Bra começou a acariciar, com a outra maõ os seis da jovem que eram de uma beleza extrema, durinhos com o bico rosado. Pan começou a gemer e se soltou mais, abrindo bem as pernas, soltando o quadril. Bra estava excitada também, tirou sua camiseta e começou a lamber e apertar os seios da amiga. Pan tirou as calcinhas de Bra e começou a masturbá-la também. As duas beijaram-se, tinham certeza que não eram lébicas, era apenas uma brincadeira para aliviar o tesão.  
Bra então desceu entre as coxas de Pan e começou a chupá-la. Nunca havia feito isso, mas começou lambendo todo genital da amiga, detendo-se em chupar seu clitóris. Bra achou gostoso e sentiu prazer em fazer isso. Pan começou a gemer mais alto, Bra introduziu um dedo na vagina da amiga, sabia que isso não tiraria a virgindade dela. A menina começou a rebolar e sentir uma sensação diferente, contrações tomaram conta de seu ventre e ela se rendeu ao seu primeiro orgasmo.

Bra nem esperou a amiga se recuperar do orgasmo, sentou-se sobre o púbis dela, e começou a cavalgar, esfregando seu clitóris no clitóris da amiga. Bra gemia de prazer, enquanto chupava os próprios dedos e se tocava os seios.

- Bra eu quero te chupar também – pediu Pan

Bra então sentou-se sobre o rosto da amiga, de modo que Pan pudesse chupá-la. Pan chupou com fervor... A saiyajin ainda pegou na mão de Pan e pediu para que ela introduzisse um dedo em seu cuzinho.

- Ai Pan, mexe esse dedinho – exigia a saiyajin mais velha

Bra gemeu de prazer gozando na boca de Pan

Depois as meninas deitaram-se na cama exaustas e combinaram de nunca contar a ninguém o que haviam feito. Pan no final, ainda agradeceu a amiga pelas "aulas".


	2. Chapter 2 Investida

Um ano passou voando. Chegou o dia que as meninas voltariam para casa. Gohan, Videl, Bulma e Vegeta esperaram suas filhas no aeroporto. As meninas chegaram cansadas mais cheias de histórias!

- Nossa meninas como vocês cresceram nesse ano! Falou Bulma.

A mudança nas duas era bem visível, principalmente na mais nova que tinha o corpo ainda em formação. Pan estava mais alta, com a cintura mais fina, as coxas mais delineadas, os cabelos mais longos, repicados nas pontas, em um corte que estava na moda. As duas estavam maquiadas (Bra conseguiu depois de muita conversa fazer a amiga e maquiar). Vegeta não gostou de ver sua filha tão solta e arrumada:

- Bra eu só espero que você não tenha aprontado mesmo por lá....

- Ora papai, eu sou uma santa! E no mais não me interesso por homens tão facilmente...A maioria não vale nada, todos uns fracos...

Vegeta estampou um sorriso de satisfação em sua face...

Alguns dias depois, Pan foi dormir na casa de Bra...As duas queriam selecionar juntas as melhores fotos para fazerem um álbum. Bra mexia nas fotos, separava-as em montinhos diferentes dependendo do tema, mas Pan estava dispersa, toda hora olhava para janela...

- Você está esperando meu irmão ao é?

- Sim... Não vi mais ele desde que viajamos...

- Sabia que os dois terminaram seus namoros? Parece que levaram chifre e tudo! Bem feito!

- Fiquei sabendo... Tio Goten me disse, mas não falou nada dos chifres...heheheheheeh – Pan teve que rir..

Pan, meu irmão está trabalhando, ele já vai chegar. Liga pra sua mãe e avisa que você vai chegar um pouco mais tarde...

- Pra que Bra?

- Como assim...Você quer oportunidade melhor? Meu irmão perguntou por você sabia? Ele até quis saber se você fez muita festa por lá...- Falou Bra, bem maliciosa.

- Ta, mas quando ele chegar eu faço o que? Você acha que tudo é tão fácil ...

- E você acha que tudo é tão difícil...Pan...Olha só, passa pelo quarto dele, entra pra conversar, vocês não são amigos? Mas não entra tímida não, entra e pula no pescoço dele, diz que tava com saudades...Você fazia isso quando era nova, ele não vai estranhar...Dai você aproveita, senta no colinho dele...Puxa papo...Aposto que ele vai reparar no seu decote, no seu corpo...Vai ver que você cresceu amiga!

- Você faz tudo fácil né Bra?! Quero ver qual seu plano pra pegar meu tio...

- Pode ter certeza que já pensei nisso...- Bra deu uma piscadinha pra amiga.

- Pan, troca de roupa!...Põe uma saia minha, combina mais com essa sua blusinha e ele nem vai perceber que a saia não é sua...Fica mais sensual...Você vai ver como ele vai notar !

- Ora Bra não quero que ele me use apenas, eu amo ele!

- Sim eu sei, mas ele tem que te enxergar diferente primeiro...Beija ele! Depois do beijo quem sabe ele não descobre que te ama...

- Beijar ele? Na boca?

- N-a-b-o-c-a-e-d-e-l-í-n-g-u-a.

- Só podia ser sua idéia mesmo.

Pan avisou sua mãe que se atrasaria e colocou a saia da amiga mesmo achando a idéia meio ridícula.

Nisso Trunks chegou. O rapaz subiu as escadas e foi direto apara seu quarto. Bra empurrou a amiga e Pan foi andando pelo corredor fazendo de conta que estava de passagem. A menina sentiu seu coração disparar, estava nervosa e ansiosa, com muitas saudades de seu amor!

Quando ela passou pelo quarto dele, a porta estava semi-aberta. A menina abriu e viu Trunks tirando os sapatos, sentado na cama. Sem pensar muito ela abriu a porta e falou:

- Trunks que saudades!

O rapaz levantou os olhos e sorriu a ver sua amiga ali. Pan, então correu e se jogou nos braço dele dando um super abraço, fazendo-o cair para trás, na cama. Trunks levanto-se, a sentou-se novamente na cama deixando Pan sentada no colo dele. A garota apertava o pescoço do rapaz, e este notou o quanto ela estava mudada. Estava de saia, levemente maquiada, com uma blusinha curta que deixava sua cintura fina a mostra. Trunks não conseguiu evitar olhar para o decote da amiga, que deixava o volume dos seios dela bem a mostra...

- Pan como você cresceu!Está tão diferente... Que saudades eu senti de você!

- Eu diferente? Diferente como?Pra melhor ou pra pior? Ousou perguntar a menina...

- Ora como... Pra melhor, está mais bonita...

- Trunks... Também senti muita falta sua – Pan falou isso ao pé do ouvido do rapaz, enquanto acariciava os braços fortes dele...

Trunks começou a ficar excitado, e sentiu-se constrangido, pois a menina, que estava em seu colo notaria...

- Pan, é melhor você sair do meu colo...

- Por quê? Está tão bom assim...

A menina já havia notado o volume crescente do rapaz o que a deixou excitada e com mais coragem...

- Trunks...

O rapaz, que estava encabulado, olhou nos olhos dela quando ela o chamou. Pan, então beijo-o. O rapaz correspondeu beijando-a com força, puxando-a mais para perto. Pan nunca havia sido beijada desse jeito, era perfeito e ela estava nas nuvens. Trunks, então parou.

- Desculpa Pan...

- Como assim? Falou a moça decepcionada – Fui eu quem te beijei primeiro!

- Não posso Pan.

- Por que não? Porque eu sou nova? Porque sou filha do seu amigo? Isso você sabe que não tem nada a ver! Eu te amo Trunks, sempre te amei, sempre te esperei e vou continuar esperando. A menina falava isso enquanto fazia as mãos dele passearem por suas coxas. Eu quero você, quero que seja com você Trunks... E Pan o beijo-o novamente.

Trunks não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele... Não era um rapaz fraco nem faria isso com ela só por tesão. Respeitava Pan e toda sua família, mas não estava conseguindo parar.

- Trunks... Vou sair agora – disse a menina- mas pense no que eu disse... Não se importe com a minha família, eles todos te adoram!Pense só em mim, se você gosta, ou não de mim, ou ao menos, se me deseja, pois eu não vou me entregar primeiro a outro homem a não ser você. Pan se levantou, deu-lhe um último beijo e saiu.

Trunks estava paralisado. Fora pego de surpresa. Sempre soube que gostava muito daquela menina, várias vezes durante esse último ano se pegou pensando nela, e até com ciúmes, imaginando se ela estaria com algum cara. Mas nunca havia pensando nela como mulher, provavelmente por ela ser muito nova mesmo. Mas agora depois desse beijo, da revelação dela, ele estava muito balançado. Precisava pensar e se acalmar, com o corpo e a mente quente assim não raciocinaria bem.

O rapaz se deitou, "Como estava bonita, agora não era mais uma menininha era uma mulher, uma linda mulher" pensou Trunks, e sentiu seu membro doer, ainda estava duro, estava muito excitado, de uma maneira que não ficava há muito tempo, seu corpo estremecia pensando nela. Abriu a calça jeans e precisou se tocar. Tocou-se pensando nela, imaginando que eram suas mãozinhas que estavam ai, que aquele rostinho doce, o olhava com desejo. Ficou assim até que gozou e aliviou seu corpo.


	3. Chapter 3 Loucura

Trunks teve uma semana difícil. Passou muito tempo pensando no que Pan lhe falou. Não sabia realmente o que sentia por ela, mas não parava de pensar naquela menina! Queria conversar com Goten sobre isso, mas não sabia se era o certo a fazer.

Durante a semana viu ela algumas vezes. Pan e sua irmã estavam sempre juntas, ao menos até as aulas recomeçarem e Pan iniciar a faculdade. Haviam trocados olhares, e ela até o beijara de novo, mas rapidamente, não dando tempo para nenhum dos dois falar algo...

- Pan – falou Bra no MSN para a amiga– Você não quer dormir aqui de sexta pra sábado?

- Pra que Bra?

- Pro meu irmão deixar de ser fresco ué!E pra você aprender a ter coragem de tomar uma iniciativa.

- Porque eu tenho que tomar a iniciativa?

- Porque ele ta cheio de dedos. E você só tem que vir aqui e deixar as coisas acontecerem...

- E você? Já fez alguma coisa? Que eu saiba não é? Tá ai só falando...Disse Pan

- Hahahahaha- Escreveu Bra no MSN – Acabei de ligar pro seu tio. Disse que eu iria amanhã de tarde a casa dele, entregar um presente que eu comprei pra ele na viagem.

- Você é maluca mesmo, tenho pena do meu tio.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Bra, como combinado, chegou na casa dos Sons. Chichi e Goku* haviam saído.

- Ôo de casa, tem alguém ai? – Gritou Bra, um pouco exageradamente.

- Calma afobadinha – Só te eu em casa, meus pais saíram, mas já já estarão de volta!

- Boa tarde moço, quanto tempo não é?

- Quanto tempo princesinha – Goten falou dando um beijinho no rosto da menina

- Vim lhe trazer um presentinho – Bra entregou o pacote contendo uma  
coletânea de livros de um escritor famoso dos país onde estivera.

- Aah Bra! Você sabia que eu gostava né? A Pan deve ter lhe dito...

- Não disse não! Por quê?Você acha que eu não lhe conheço bem? Sei muito sobre você sabia – Bra deu uma piscadinha.

- Porque que você sabe muito de mim? Perguntou o rapaz puxando amenina para mais perto.

- Porque eu me interesso muito... Pelas pessoas que eu gosto. Você que não sabe nada de mim...!

- Claro que sei – Disse o rapaz!

- Não sabe! Fica ai me chamando de princesinha! Eu cresci viu? Não reparou? Bra deu uma girada se exibindo.

- Só um cego não vê!

- Goten, vamos dar uma volta pelo bosque... O dia está tão lindo e eu tenho saudades de passear com você – A menina usava um tom suplicante, meio inocente para provocar o rapaz.

Os dois saíram pela trilha do bosque. Bra quis ir até um riacho onde existe um pomar de pêssegos. Chegando lá, ela tirou de sua bolsa uma toalhinha para sentarem-se no chão. Goten colheu uns pêssegos e os dois começaram a comer.

Goten, bem atrapalhado, se lambuzava todo comendo a fruta, e Bra viu uma oportunidade para começar a mostrar o que realmente foi fazer ali...

- Goten como você se lambuza!

- O que que eu posso fazer, você não tem uma toalhinha ai não?

- Toalhinha não, mas posso te ajudar... Bra pegou os dedos de Goten e começou a chupá-los.

Goten demorou um pouco para reagir, estava pasmo:

- Você ta louca menina?

- Tô sim Goten, louquinha por você... Será que você nunca percebeu?

Bra, então sentou no colo do rapaz e começou a beijá-lo. Goten correspondeu, deitando a menina sobre a toalha jogando seu peso em cima dela, beijando-a loucamente:

- Você está brincando com fogo menina!!

Bra levantou sua própria blusa e começou a acariciar seus seios:

- Eu sou fogo Goten!Eu te amo!Preciso de você agora!

O rapaz chupou aqueles peitos com volúpia! Bra tinha seios volumosos como sua mãe, um bumbum empinado onde Goten esfregava as mãos sem parar por debaixo da saia dela. Bra tirou a camiseta dele, fazendo o rapaz deitar de costas no chão. Ela então sentou em cima dele, percorrendo com a língua cada dobrinha musculosa do rapaz. Quando chegou à sua calça, Bra retirou deixando o membro duro e grande dele a mostra. A menina sem titubear segurou e o pôs na boca. Nunca havia chupado homem nenhum, mas já havia escutado histórias de colegas suas e como estava morrendo de tesão, deixou seus instintos lhe guiarem. A moça lambia e chupava, ao mesmo tempo em que manuseava o pênis do rapaz. Goten não agia por si, apenas gemia de prazer:

- Aaaiii Bra pare com isso por favor!

- Você não quer Goten?Você não me quer? Eu me guardei pra ser sua! Estou morrendo de desejo aqui...

- Não é isso Bra!Seu irmão...

- Ora lá vem essa baboseira! Quem está aqui? Sou eu! Não é pra você comer o meu irmão!Até nessas horas você só fala nele!

- Não é isso minha princesa – Goten se sentou pegando na mão da menina, trazendo ela para pertinho dele – Eu só não quero te machucar, te prejudicar e causar problemas com sua família que é quase a minha também!

- Goten! Tua sobrinha é louca pelo meu irmão e eles se beijaram essa semana – Bra dando com a língua nos dentes – Você acha que ele tem moral pra te acusar? E não vem defendendo a Pan não, que foi ela quem quis! Ah e não se preocupe! Eu e a Pan tomamos pílula desde antes da viagem! Minha mãe nos mandou tomar por precaução. E agora qual problema sobrou? Eu não estou pedindo que você faça uma declaração de amor a mim. Eu só quero uma chance! Quer te beijar, te abraçar, sentir seu corpo. Eu quero que seja você meu primeiro homem! Bra voltou a beijar o rapaz que retribuiu, enfiando sua língua fundo na boca dela, chupando seus lábios, acariciando suas coxas:

- Bra, você tem certeza? Você quer que seja aqui?

Bra então teve uma idéia! Iria esperar para que sua primeira vez fosse em grande estilo, como uma princesa merecia. Ah essa altura Goten não ia mais fugir dela:

- Tudo bem Goten, você tem razão! Eu espero até uma outra oportunidade em um local mais adequado – Blefou a moça – Mas eu não quero sair daqui assim, estou louca de desejo.

A menina, para desespero de Goten, se deitou na toalha, retirou sua calcinha e começou a se masturbara na frente dele, o que o deixou maluco. Ele então se deitou entre as pernas dela e começou a chupá-la até Bra gozar. E ela gozou como nunca havia gozado antes. Goten lhe deixou toda roxa segurando com força seu quadril, mas a moça ficou extasiada com a força e experiência dele. Bra então terminou o que começara antes. Chupou Goten até ele gozar, e fez questão de engolir até a última gota.

* Nessa história Goku não morreu, continuou sua vida em casa, fortalecendo seus laços afetivos - licença poética.


	4. Chapter 4 Surpresa

Bra voltou pra casa com um sorriso no rosto. Estava satisfeita. Goten estava balançado por ela!Ela estava mais apaixonada, sentia-se feliz e poderosa. Em casa pegou o telefone e ligou para amiga:

- Pan você vai vir ou não dormir aqui essa noite?

- Ai não sei! Seu irmão vai achar que eu to provocando ele...

- Mas você está mesmo!

- Como você é impertinente!

- E você é manhosa!Se você não vir, eu não te conto como foi meu encontro com seu tio!

- Se isso era uma chantagem, saiba que funcionou!Já estou chegando ai na sua casa sua cachorra!

Na corporação cápsula, Bra contou tudo, em detalhes, pra amiga:

- Você é pior do que eu pensei! Declarou a saiyajin mais nova.

- Não foi difícil Pan, foi só deixar rolar...

- E o que você está planejando para a sua "grande noite"?

- Na verdade eu não sei ainda hauhauahauahauhaa – As duas caíram na risada!- Mas vai ser algo com muito champanhe, morangos, cremes, camisola de renda transparente e algemas!

- Como se alguma algema fosse prender ele!

- Mas ele vai fazer de conta e me obedecer d-i-r-e-i-t-i-n-h-o - Disse Bra, dando uma risadinha no canto da boca.

- Você é deliciosamente pervertida Bra! Quando eu crescer quero ser como você! - Falou Pan brincando!

- Pan, você não ficou "animada" com minha história de hoje? Então!Eu vou mandar preparar um quarto de hóspedes pra você ficar mais a vontade....

E Pan esperou Trunks chegar. Mas este não chegou no horário de sempre. Estava demorando demais. Pan estava cansada. Começou a chorar! "Como sou idiota", pensava a menina, " ele deve estar com outra mulher a essa hora, numa sexta de noite"! Pan adormeceu chorando.

Ao sair do trabalho, de tardezinha, Trunks, que não sabia que a menina estaria em sua casa, foi se encontrar com Goten. Trunks lhe desabafou tudo que estava acontecendo e falou sobre seus sentimentos, deixando claro que estava gostando mesmo da sobrinha do amigo.

Goten, já sabendo um pedaço da história, deu força para o amigo, o que deixou Trunks espantado, não imaginava que ele iria aceitar assim tão fácil. Logo depois, Goten começou a contar o que se passara de tarde, cortando as partes mais picantes, e amenizando um pouco os acontecimentos, porém ressaltando que se segurou para não fazer nada de "mal" à irmã dele.

Trunks disse que já imaginava que Bra estivesse a fim dele, e que apoiava também, ainda mais pela irmã ser maior de idade, dona de uma personalidade muito forte e do próprio nariz.

Ficaram de papo muito tempo. Já era passado da meia noite quando Trunks chegou em casa. O rapaz subiu as escadas e notou que em um quarto de hospedes havia uma luz de abajur acesa. Abriu a porta com cuidado e ficou feliz de ver que era quem ele imaginava.

Pan dormia, sobre as coberta, com um pijaminha curto, colado ao corpo, de algodão, rosado, que dava um aspecto delicado e sensual à menina. Trunks não resistiu e entrou.

O rapaz pôs-se sobre o corpo dela e sentiu sua respiração calma e doce. Olhou para o corpo dela. Era um corpo de mulher em uma menina. Era perfeita. A alcinha da blusa estava caída no ombro deixando seu seio esquerdo meio a mostra, com o bico durinho, macio e rosado. O shortinho contornava suas curvas deixando seu sexo bem marcado. Trunks estava extasiado. A excitação tomou conta do corpo dele, fazendo-o perder o pudor. O rapaz então começou a acariciar os seis da menina enquanto que com a outra mão passava os dedos de leve por entre as pernas delas que estavam entreabertas. Pan acordou e se assustou:

- Trunks é você?

- Shhhhhh, não fala nada Pan! Eu preciso ter você...

Pan pensou que estivesse sonhando, então não pensou mais em nada e se entregou totalmente àquele homem que ela amava há tantos anos. Trunks começou beijando a boca dela, um beijo de vagar, mas sensual, que deixou Pan fervendo. O Saiyajin retirou a blusa da menina e deteve-se nos seios, apertando com força e chupando. Pan com ansiedade, retirou a roupa dele, segurando com força em seu membro:

- Mexe assim Pan!- Ensinou Trunks

Pan nunca havia parado pra se imaginar sendo penetrada por aquele membro. Era maior do que já ousara imaginar, e um medo percorreu sua espinha. Vendo a tensão da menina, Trunks tirou seus shortinho e calcinha. A menina vacilou e não conseguiu abrir as pernas. O rapaz sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Pan fica calma – Eu gosto de você – Tenta relaxar...

Pan então respirou fundo e soltou a musculatura:

- Isso minha menina, você é muito gostosa, cheirosa, eu gosto tanto de você. Pensei em você a semana toda sabia? Meu corpo precisa do seu – Falava Trunks sedutor.

- Eu também quero você meu amor! - Pan começava a se excitar.

Trunks desceu com a língua até onde iniciava seus pelos pubianos bem aparadinhos. Começou bem devagar a lamber, descendo mais um pouco de cada vez, até se deter no clitóris dela. Trunks fez isso para ela relaxar, e deu certo. A menina abriu suas coxas deixando o rapaz explorá-la com , experiente, chupo-a de modo a fazer a menina gemer de prazer, e quando ele notou que ela ia gozar, parou se posicionou sobre Pan. A menina voltou a ter medo e Trunks disse:

- Eu quero você Pan!

- Também te quero – Pan abriu mais suas pernas, e Trunks segurou suas pernas no alto, penetrando seu mastro na menina de uma só vez!

- AAAHHHHH - A menina gritou, sentindo-se rasgada!

Pan encravou suas unhas com toda sua força nas costas de Trunks, fazendo-o gemer também. Ele sentiu as unhadas, ela era uma Saiyajin treinada. Somente ela mesmo para lhe causar essa dor. Porém ele gostou isso o deixou mais excitado. Trunks começou o vai-e-vem dentro dela de vagar, cuidando para ela não sentir muita dor. Pan estava relaxando. Só de sentir Trunks sobre ela, seu cheiro, seu suor a deixava mais e mais lubrificada. Trunks beijo-a durante a penetração, com desejo e intensamente, Pan então entregou-se totalmente à ele, deixando o rapaz intensificar os movimentos, pedindo que ele enfiasse mais fundo e fosse mais rápido.

Trunks tirou os braços da menina de suas costas e segurou-os acima dela. Pan então se entregou de vez deixando o êxtase tomar dela, seguida por Trunks que despejou nela todo seu desejo e amor.

Depois do sexo, Trunks e Pan conversaram um pouco, abraçados:

- Trunks, e agora? Você fez isso só pra se satisfazer? – Falava a menina receosa.

- Não amada! Nunca faria isso. Amanhã ou depois eu gostaria de falar com Gohan.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou falar com meu pai antes. Ele vai entender. Mas não precisa se sentir na obrigação de nada Trunks. Eu quis, eu te procurei. Se você quiser um tempo pra pensar...

- Vamos dormir querida! Amanhã agente pensa.

Pan foi ao banheiro, se lavou e voltou para cama.

- Está doendo Pan? Sangrou?

- Sangrou um pouco, mas não sinto mais dor. Doeu na hora, mas não foi nada para mim!

Trunks beijo-a com carinho nos lábios. Os dois se encaixaram em conchinha adormeceram. Trunks, antes de dormir, pensou em tudo que fez e sentiu-se culpado! Por mais que ela tivesse consentido e o procurado antes, ela era muito nova, menor de idade, filha e sobrinha de seus grandes amigos. Estava apaixonado, não tinha mais dúvidas, queria ela. Esses momentos que esteve com ela foram de extrema felicidade para ele, mesmo sendo rápidos e tensos por ela estar nervosa. Trunks, de certa forma, havia induzido a menina a fazer amor com ele, ela não teve muita escolha, mesmo querendo. Estava, agora, um pouco preocupado, sabia que ela tomava pílula como sua irmã, mas ela tinha apenas 16 anos.


	5. Chapter 5 Desabafo

Pan acordou cedo. Trunks ainda dormia ao seu lado. Pan se vestiu, e foi ao quarto da amiga que dormia tranqüilamente. Pan acordou-a e contou tudo que havia ocorrido e disse que precisava ir pra casa!Queria ficar sozinha um pouco.

A menina voou até sua casa. Seus pais provavelmente estavam dormindo ainda. Entrou no seu quarto pela janela, para evitar esbarrar com eles, se já tivessem acordados.

Trunks acordou em seguida e não encontrou Pan ao seu lado. Levantou, sua mente fervilhava, parecia que estava de ressaca, turbilhões de coisas vinham ao mesmo tempo à sua cabeça. Seus pais estranharam ao ver o jovem acordado há essa hora em um sábado de manhã. Trunks mal falou nada à mesa, apenas comeu e se dirigiu a sala de gravidade. O rapaz passou a manhã dentro dela treinando, saindo apenas perto da hora do almoço para tomar um banho.

- Trunks – Falou Bulma – O que está acontecendo? Algum problema?Você está estranho hoje.

- Na verdade sim mamãe – O rapaz resolveu abrir logo o jogo, sabendo que sua mãe iria infernizá-lo até ele falar.

Bulma sentou-se no sofá e Trunks a acompanhou. Vegeta estava escondido no canto da sala, na porta de saída, sabia que sua mulher iria perguntar isso ao rapaz, mas não queria participar da conversa.

- Fale então querido!

- É que, nesses últimos dias...Eu e a Pan nos beijamos – Bulma arregalou os olhos azuis - Ela se declarou para mim e nos beijamos....E ontem...Eu fui até o quarto que ela estava dormindo...E fiz amor com ela...

Bulma sentiu-se desfalecer e apenas conseguiu soltar um "Meu Kami sama!" colocando sua cabeça ente as mãos!

Nesse momento, Vegeta que ouvia tudo escondido apareceu, levantou seu filho pelo braço, segurando-o firme e berrando:

- Seu desgraçado! O que que você está pensando? Você está querendo apanhar do Gohan? Pois se é isso que você quer saiba que eu vou assistir e rir da sua cara! Se ele e o Kakaroto vierem aqui espancar você eu não vou te ajudar, está me ouvindo bem? Você está agindo como um adolescente delinqüente sabia?! Que não pensa nas conseqüências de seus atos!

Bra, que escutou a gritaria, desceu para ver o circo pegar fogo, porém manteve-se escondida!

- Vegeta pare! Vamos deixar o rapaz falar direito! Você não está vendo que ele quer falar?

Vegeta soltou o rapaz e cruzou os braços esperando mais explicações. Trunks, então, contou tudo que acontecera nesses últimos, dias, inclusive que fora ele quem a induzira, mas que ela havia aceitado e gostado, e que estava gostando muito da menina, sentindo-se apaixonado, mas inseguro, e com remorso, sem saber como agir e o que fazer...

- Filho! O que está feito, está feito! Agora você deve ir lá, conversar com ela e se acertar ou não, encerrando o caso e tirando as expectativas da mente dela! Isso só depende de você, do que você está sentindo e querendo.

- Eu vou falar com Gohan, hoje a tarde. Vou dizer a ele que eu gostaria de namorara com ela...

- Não faça isso só por remorso! Vai acabar machucando ela – Falou a dona da casa!

- Não mamãe! Eu pensei muito hoje de manhã. Eu realmente gosto muito dela! Não sei como não havia sentido isso antes até. Parece que esse sentimento sempre existiu em mim, só estava adormecido!Estou contente por dentro, me sentindo um adolescente mesmo, apaixonado pela primeira vez.

- Se prepara que ela vai querer casar heim...Naquela família todo mundo casa cedo! Resmungou vegeta.

- Não tem problema papai! Já está na hora mesmo! Tenho quase trinta, não tenho mais motivos pra querer ficar sozinho...

- Ahhhhhhhh eu vou ter que contar isso pra Pan! Gritou Bra, revelando que estava escutando tudo escondida.

- Você não vai fazer nada sua futriqueira! Eu vou lá hoje de tarde! Vai cuidar da sua vida – Trunks gritou com a irmã.

- Saia daqui Bra! Isso não é assunto de criança!

- Hahahaha, criança papai? Você não sabe do que essa "criança" é capaz!O que a "criança" anda aprontando por ai...- Ironizou Trunks

Vegeta soltou um olhar fulminante para sua filha que correu escada acima, trancando-se no quarto.

- Depois de grandes vocês dois resolveram nos dar problemas! Foi falta de laço quando eram novos! - Vegeta acertou um tapinha forte nas costas de Trunks, fazendo-o gemer de dor...

- Que é isso Trunks! Da onde que esse tapa iria doer em você? - Bulma questionou, levantando a camiseta do rapaz, se deparando com vários vergões e marcas de unhas em suas costas...

- Quando Pan sentiu dor, apertou minhas costas. E Ela é uma Saiyajin mãe!

- Hahahahahahahahaha! Bem feito! Estou começando a gostar desse romance de vocês! Um verdadeiro romance Saiyajin!Agora vocês vão poder treinar enquanto transam! Já pesou? Trunks se ela não ficar satisfeita ela vai quebrar sua cara! Se cuida heim! Hahahahhahaha....

- Depois de velho criou senso de humor – Disse Bulma – quem sabe você não vai lá com Kaio sama pra vocês verem quem faz a piada mais sem graça? - Desdenhou a mulher.

Vegeta saiu da sala ainda rindo, esquecendo-se, pra sorte de Bra, da indireta que Trunks fez da moça.

Sozinhos na sala, Bulma acariciou o cabelo do filho, e este abraçou-a:

- Filho! Que bom que você está amando!Agora as coisas podem estar um pouco complicadas, mas dê tempo ao tempo! Você sabe como foi tudo difícil entre eu e seu pai no começo! Quanto que eu chorei as inseguranças que eu tive, os desaforos que eu ouvia dele!Mas eu o amava e amo acima de tudo, assim como a vocês!Eu soube entender os problemas e as dificuldades dele, e aceitar como ele era! Se com a gente deu tudo certo, com você vai dar também! E ela é uma menina ótima! Filha de m homem magnífico que eu conheço desde pequeninho e que salvou o mundo!

Trunks abraçou-a com mais força!

- Obrigada mamãe! Agora vamos almoçar que eu estou faminto!


	6. Chapter 6 Tudo em família

Pan havia pegado no sono. Assim que entrou em seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e dormiu novamente. Acordou assustada vendo que era quase hora do almoço desceu:

- Bom dia papai, bom dia mamãe!

- Oque a senhora está fazendo aqui? Não ia dormir lá na Bra?

Pan, ainda meio sonolenta, esqueceu que havia entrado pela janela sem ser vista por seus pais!

- Ai! Eu não me senti bem e resolvi voltar...

- Em falar nisso mocinha, eu e sua mãe queremos saber o que anda acontecendo com você? Está muito misteriosa desde que voltou de viagem...

- Papai...Eu queria mesmo conversar com o senhor...

Gohan então sentou-se no sofá, puxou a menina e disse:

- Pode falar querida! Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

-Papai... É que estou apaixonada! – A menina falava olhando para baixo - na verdade eu sempre estive, mas agora sinto uma coisa diferente, eu não consigo mais esconder....

- Continue... Disse Gohan.

- Eu falei pra ele papai que eu gostava dele, há alguns dias atrás... E nós ficamos ontem – Falou Pan querendo evitar se expor mais sua intimidade contando a verdade aos pais.

- Filha! Ele quem?

- Ora Gohan, quem mais poderia ser? Você está falando de Trunks né filha? – Videl ousou dizer.

- Como que você sabe mãe?

- Filha, você nunca conseguiu esconder isso, não de mim ao menos!

-Vocês ficaram ontem? Explique-se melhor Pan?

- Papai, nós nos beijamos e Trunks disse que viria aqui falar com o senhor hoje de tarde, na verdade eu não sei se estamos namorando nem nada, só sei que gosto dele e que nos beijamos ontem. Na verdade eu estou bem confusa!

- Acho que podemos ouvir a explicação dele mesmo – Falou Gohan sentindo Kii de Trunks se aproximar.

Gohan foi recebê-lo na porta, trazendo o convidado para sala de estar.

- Trunks! Pan estava mesmo me contando sobre vocês dois...

Nisso, entram pela porta Goku, Chichi e Goten que haviam sidos convidados para o almoço de sábado. Goten, vendo Trunks ali, correu até o rapaz gritando:

- SEU CACHORRO, VOCÊ ESTÁ AI ENTÃO? VEIO FAZER AO QUE AQUI? NÃO TEM VERGONHA? SE APROVEITAR DE UMA CRIANÇA?

Trunks levanta e surpreso responde ao amigo no mesmo tom:

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO SEU LOUCO? EU CONVESEI CONTIGO ONTEM, VOCÊ ME DEU MAIOR FORÇA PRA NAMORAR SUA SOBRINHA?

-EU DISSE NAMORAR! NÃO COMER ELA SEU PERVERTIDO!

-QUEM TE DISSE QUE ISSO ACONTECEU?

-EU LIGUEI PRA BRA AGORA POUCO E ELA DISSE QUE A PAN DORMIU NA SUA CASA, MAS HAVIA IDO EMBORA CEDO!

-E ISSO QUER DIZER QUE NÓS TRANSAMOS POR ACASO? – Trunks dizia isso tentando não expor mais a menina ainda.

- CLARO! EU TE CONHEÇO TRUNKS! VOCÊ NÃO PERDOA UMA BOA OPORTUNIDADE!

- CALA BOCA SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO ASSIM PORQUE MINHA IRMÃ TAVA LOUCA PRA DAR PRA VOCÊ E VOCÊ DEU PRA TRÁS NÃO É? FICOU COM MEDINHO DO MEU PAI POR ACASO?

Goku coçava a cabeça e ria quieto num canto. ChiChi estava nervosa e Videl e Gohan queriam escutar a história toda.

- PAREM VOCES DOIS!!!! Gritou Pan! – Por acaso não estão vendo que euzinha estou aqui! Ficam ai discutindo como se eu na estivesse aqui!

- Pan eu só quero te ajudar... Falou Goten...

- Tio fica na sua! Eu amo o Trunks, você sabe disso não sabe? Ele veio até aqui pra falar com meu pai mas por culpa sua ele ainda não pode dizer nada!

- Mas você é só uma criança!

- Não sou criança coisa nenhuma!Sou nova sim e daí? Sinto-me pronta pra ficar com ele. Conheço Trunks desde que nasci e não acho que eu esteja em perigo perto dele. E se eu quiser transar com ele eu vou transar! Ou você acha que vou esperar até meu casamento? Não quero me casar tão cedo! Nem minha mãe esperou!Você pode né tio? Ficar de agarração com a Bra, sem definir se quer namorar ela, se gosta dela...

Goten estava bravo e resolveu ficar quieto.

- Gente vamos parar com essas brigas todas! O almoço está servido! – Falou a anfitriã da casa!

- Aah que bom! Disse Goku!

Todos se sentaram para almoçar. Trunks já havia comido, mas resolveu almoçar de novo, pra não fazer desfeita, e também porque a comida estava cheirosa e lhe abriu novamente o apetite.

- Que legal! Agora Trunks vai ser da nossa família! – Disse Goku, animado, comendo uma coxa de avestruz – Agora é sua vez Goten! Você tem que ir lá na casa de Trunks pedir a Bra em namoro pro Vegeta!

Goten se engasgou com o arroz e todos caíram na risada, menos o rapaz que ficou quieto no seu canto emburrado.

Depois do almoço Trunks e Gohan conversaram. O rapaz mais jovem deixou claro seus sentimentos pra Gohan, dizendo que acabar descobrindo-se apaixonado de verdade, sentia-se feliz, e tentaria fazer a menina muito feliz.

- É tudo que eu quero Trunks!Que minha filha seja muito feliz! Espero que você nunca a machuque! Ela é a minha vida!Não esqueça que apesar de tudo, ela ainda é uma menina apenas!Precisa estudar e tem obrigações, horários e deveres!

- Claro Gohan, pode deixar!

Os dois se deram as mãos.

O dia passou rápido e leve. Trunks e Pan ficaram juntos, namorando no sofá, como manda o figurino.

À noite, quando Pan ia se retirar para dormir, Gohan sentou-se ao lado dela abraçou-a!Pan abraçou seu pai com carinho também.

- Minha querida! Você está crescendo! Eu não queria! Queria sempre minha filhinha aqui, mas não é assim que as coisas são!Espero que você seja feliz, mas que não saia de casa tão cedo!

- Capaz papai! Quero ficar aqui um bom tempo ainda!

Gohan beijou atesta daquela por quem daria a vida. Videl se aproximou e abraçou-os também!

- Papai, mamãe! Vou me deitar! Preciso descansar! Boa noite!

- Dorme bem filhinha!

Depois que Pan havia saído...

- Gohan, me faz uma massagem aqui nos ombros? O dia foi meio tenso hoje...

Gohan então começou a massagear levemente sua esposa. Desceu suas mãos para os seios de sua mulher, tocando-os levemente por baixo da blusa, deixado-a arrepiada:

-Porque a gente não continua a massagem lá no quarto?Disse o homem, ao ouvido da esposa.

Videl levantou-se puxando Gohan. Este a abraçou pelas costas e os dois subiram as escadas se beijando. Ainda se amavam como nos primeiros dias. Ainda se desejavam como nos tempos da faculdade. Os dois faziam amor quase todos os dias. Mas hoje Videl o queria intensamente, queria liberar toda sua tensão e Gohan a teria de todas as maneiras.

Pan rolava na cama, não conseguia dormir apesar do cansaço. Pegou seu celular e ligou para Trunks:

- Oi sou eu! Estava dormindo?

- Não docinho! Estava pensando em tudo que aconteceu durante o dia!

- Você e meu tio... Vocês não estão brigados ainda né?

- Não, já conversamos sozinhos. Ele não sabe realmente o que aconteceu ontem. Parece que minha irmã conseguiu calar a boca e não abrir o jogo. Deve ser porque ameacei contar ao meu pai o que ela anda fazendo por ai... Hehehe... E você? Porque está acordado até esta hora?

- Tô deitada!Não consigo dormir!Estava lembrando a noite passada!Da surpresa que você me fez! Queria você Trunks, queria você de novo, como eu tive ontem à noite...

- Também queria estar ai com você querida! Você me deixou louco sabia?!Eu perdi o controle!

- Trunks... Continue falando – A menina estava com uma de suas mãos dentro da calcinha – continue falando comigo enquanto eu me toco...

- Pan, você é tão gostosa... Trunks liberou sue zíper e colocou seu celular em viva voz para poder ficar com as mãos livre e entrar no jogo de sua amada.


	7. Chapter 7 Idéias

Os dias passaram-se normalmente. Pan começou a faculdade e já estava cheia de coisas para fazer. Via Trunks, mas era rapidamente e sempre com pessoas ao redor. O rapaz tentava se comportar. Queria tirar a má impressão que causou não contendo seu desejo. Mas estava difícil. A menina o provocava a qualquer oportunidade que eles ficassem sós, mesmo que fosse por minutos.

Bra, em uma noite de tédio, chama Pan no mns:

- Pan você ta ai?

- Tô! To terminado um trabalho...

- Então para um pouco, preciso falar seriamente contigo!

- Ihhhh lá vem coisa!

- É sério Pan! Você ta ai toda feliz namorado e dando pro meu irmão! Eu to aqui na seca, o idiota do seu tio me liga todos os dias, mas ele sempre arruma uma desculpa pra não vir aqui em casa. Não sei o que fazer. Preciso de um plano e você tem que me ajudar!

- Pra começar Bra, eu não to dando pro seu irmão se você quer saber. Não que eu não queira, mas a gente não consegue mais ficar um tempo suficiente sozinhos...

- Viu só, mais um motivo pra você me ajudar!

- Mas o que a gente pode fazer?Pan comentou...

- Precisamos ficar sozinhos, sem ninguém para nos vigiar! Olha só, eu tive um idéia, por isso vim aqui falar contigo: eu ouvi minha mãe dizendo que vai a um congresso a trabalho semana que vem. Esse congresso vai ser na praia do norte, onde temos casa de veraneio e meu pai comentou que vai junto, pois ele gosta de ir pra praia. Eu não posso ir por causa das aulas e Trunks tem que tocar a Corporação Cápsula.

- Mas Bra, meu pai não vai gostar de eu ir dormir ai na sua casa!

- A gente pensa numa maneira!Preciso fazer seu tio vir aqui também...

- Bra, eu acho que tive uma idéia: A gente podia fazer uma janta pra reunir os amigos. Desde que voltamos de viagem não revimos a maioria. Seria uma boa desculpa pra eu dormir ai, fora que meu tio iria junto e ele ficaria de olho em mim, garantindo que eu dormiria no seu quarto. Daí que você entra em ação, para tirar meu tio do meu pé!A gente chama uns amigos mesmo, mas despachamos eles logo. Até eles irem embora, meu tio já vai ter bebido umas cervejas e saquê, daí você "toma conta dele" e deixa a barra limpa pra eu ir pro quarto do seu irmão!

- Amiga! Você é um gênio! O que uma vontade de dar não faz!

- Você acha que eu só quero isso né Bra? Quero poder dormir ao lado dele também, e matar a saudades!Não me tire por você!

- Ai Pan, eu to brincando! Também quero matar a saudades do Goten...  
E as meninas combinaram tudo, deixando a teia toda armada, esperando a hora certa de atacar!

Alguns dias depois, quando os pais de Bra viajaram, Pan conseguiu, sob protestos, autorização para dormir na casa de Bra após a janta, porém com a condição que Goten fosse também. Tudo estava dando certo.

No dia da janta, com Trunks já sabendo de tudo, Pan se arrumou e se dirigiu até a casa da amiga junto de seu tio.

Chegando lá, alguns amigos já se encontravam ao redor da mesa, bebendo saquê, cerveja e beliscando petiscos. O jantar ocorreu tranquilho, divertido até. Bra mantinha sempre o copo de Goten cheio, que bebia sem se preocupar. O rapaz não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bra, que havia se arrumado pensando em cada detalhe. Estava com um vestido tubinho azul turqueza curtíssimo, combinando com seu cabelo, uma sandália alta, prateada de estrass, dando um porte mais elegante à menina. Bra também estava bebendo, não tanto pois ela que comandaria a noite, mas queria sentir-se bem leve e solta.

Após a janta, todos sentaram-se nos sofás da sala de estar maior, no segundo piso, para conversarem. Bra e Pan já estavam ficando impacientes. Os amigos não se coçavam para ir embora. Ela então mandou os empregados pararem de servir bebidas alcóolicas e avisou à todos que estas haviam acabado. Em menos de vinte minutos todos já haviam ido, só faltava um casal que já estava se despedindo. Bra olhou para Pan que entendeu o recado. Pan se ofereceu para levar o casal até a porta de baixo, por educação, puxando Trunks com ela.

Bra então, após todos sairem da sala, fechou a porta e apagou as luzes e foi até a sacada onde ficou contemplando a noite estrelada. Goten foi ao encontro da menina e abraçou-a pelas costas. A bebida já o fizera esquecer de cuidar de sua se virou e beijo-o nos lábios. Goten, excitado, sentou a menina sobre a mesa que havia na sacada, abrindo as pernas dela e colocando-se entre elas. Goten passava a mão sobre os seios bem contornados pelo vestido apertado, e quando estava prestes a arrancar o vestido Bra o deteu:

- Calma Goten, não sei se me sinto preparada!! - Blefou Bra, maldosa, com cara de vítima.

- Como não minha princesa? Você está beijando tão gostoso, vamos lá pro seu quarto!

- Ai Goten, não sei, tenho medo, andei pensando sabe...Fiquei insegura. - Bra se levantou, se apoiando com as mãos no parapeito da sacada, empinando seu bumbum ousadamente em direção ao rosto de Goten.

O rapaz que não se conteve, passou a mãos sobre as nádegas redondinhas da menina, roçando seu membro duro contra elas:

- Ai Bra, pare com isso, veja como eu estou, louco por você! Vamos lá, eu vou ser carinhoso com você!Você sabe, eu nunca ia te machucar minha linda! - Goten delirava de excitado.

Bra o estava provocando e ia continuar fazendo isso até o rapaz pirar. Queria deixá-lo louco por ela. Fazia parte do plano uma vingancinha por ele tê-la enrolado no dia que passearam pelo bosque.

Bra então, sentou no sofá, dentro da sala. Goten a seguiu.

- Goten, me faz uma massagem? Pra eu relaxar....Faz aqui nos ombros...

Imediatamente o rapaz começou a massageá-la delicadamente, enquanto beijava seu pesoço. Bra gemia baixinho, dizendo que estava gostoso e iria querer massagem nos pés agora. A menina tirou as sandálias e deidou no sofá entregando um pé ao Sayiajin para que fosse massageado. Enquanto Goten manipulava o pé da moça, ela entreabiu suas pernas, deixando a mostra a mini calcinha fio dental que ela haviua escolhido à dedo. O rapaz, extasiado, começou a chupar os dedos do pé da moça, que começou a gemer de prazer. Bra estava ficando muito excitada e tinha que conter-se para não perder o controle logo.

- Bra como você é linda, por favor me deixe te sentir por completo....

-Goten! você só quer me usar!!? Depois que eu dormir você vai embora e eu fico no quarto chorando sozinha...

- Claro que não Bra, eu nunca faria isso! Eu quero você todos dias se puder! Eu não penso em outra coisa a não ser estar com você menina!

- Goten!Vamos lá para meu quarto! Mas me prometa que não vai fazer nada que eu não queira! – Disse a moça, se fazendo de inocente.

- Vamos linda! Você que manda!

Essa isso que Bra queria ouvir!


	8. Chapter 8 I'll give you love, I'll teach

Trunks e Pan não agüentavam mais de desejo. Após o casal ir embora foram subindo até o quarto do rapaz se agarrando. Ao chegarem lá, Trunks prensou a menina na parede e começou a beijá-la. Os dois não falavam nada, apenas ouvia-se a respiração ofegante. Pan tirou a roupa de seu amado e Trunks virou-a de costas, com o peito encostado na parede.

Lentamente foi subindo suas mãos habilidosas pelas pernas da menina. Penetrou sua mão por debaixo do vestido, encontrando a calcinha úmida. Pan gemia e implorava por aquilo. Trunks então, tirou o vestido da menina, arrancou sua calcinha e começou a tocar seu clitóris levemente com seu pênis, deixando-a louca de prazer:

- Trunks assim eu vou gozar – Gemia a menina com as mãos apoiadas na parede.

Trunks então levou-a para cama. Pan pediu para chupá-lo. O rapaz colocou a boca da menina em seu membro e começou a movimentar a cabeça dela dando o ritmo.

- Pan vire-se. - Ordenou o rapaz, colocando a menina de quatro

Pan obedeceu, sabendo que seu macho não esperaria mais para possuí-la.

- Trunks!

- Que foi minha menina?

- Transforme-se!

- Você tem certeza Pan?

- Anda logo Trunks!!

O rapaz expandiu seu Kii, e penetrou a menina que segurava-se na cama. A cada movimento, Trunks tinha que segurar forte no quadril dela para que a força dele não a empurrasse para frente. A energia do super Saiyajin vibrava no corpo de Pan como eletricidade, fazendo-a sentir choques por todo corpo. Trunks mudou a garota de posição, deitou-se sobre ela segurando confortavelmente as pernas da menina. Queria que ela estive bem, queria sentir a menina, tocar no corpo dela, beijá-la com amor. Trunks beijava enquanto aumentava a velocidade. Pan começou a senti todo seu corpo tremer e pensou que não teria forças para agüentar o gozo. Um calor subiu pelo quadril da menina fazendo-a gemer de prazer, um prazer prolongado que não acabava mais...

- Eu te amo Pan, eu te amo....

Trunks também sentiu seu corpo tremer e o prazer se prolongar quando atingiu o êxtase máximo dentro dela. Ele nunca havia feito amor assim, transformado. Sabia que seu pai e os outros utilizavam a forma de super saiyajin, mas nunca havia tido uma boa oportunidade. Entedia agora, o porquê deles usarem a transformação para o amor.

Os dois descansaram um poucos seus corpos. A noite ainda estava apenas começando. Iriam aproveitar cada minuto.

Bra continuava com seu joguinho.

Goten e ela se dirigiram ao seu quarto. Chegando lá, Goten a beijou de uma maneira que Bra realmente teve vontade de se entregar totalmente. Um beijo molhando, profundo. Goten acariciava os seios da moça quando ela disse:

- Querido...eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

- Fala linda, o que você quiser...- Goten apertava mais Bra, deixando – a imóvel...

Bra retirou, de vagar a camisa de Goten....

- Deite-se na cama.

Ao deitar-se, Bra algemou o rapaz, com as mãos presas na cabeceira da cama, com algemas que ela comprou num sex shopping dias atrás...

- Goten, fique ai algemado...Por favor, não saia heim...- Bra piscou ao rapaz, que não teve outra alternativa a não ser concordar.

Bra então, começou a torturá-lo passando leite condensado por todo corpo dele e chupando, lambendo. Ameaçava deter-se em seu membro, mas desviava, fazendo-o protestar.

A moça despiu-se, ficando apenas com sua calcinha fio-dental. Ela então, sentou-se sobre Goten, pegou um grão de uva com a boca (ela havia deixado tudo preparado), e esfregou a fruta nos lábios dele, enquanto rebolava sobre o corpo excitado do rapaz.

O Saiyajin, não suportando mais, rompeu as algemas, acabando com a brincadeira, beijando Bra de uma maneira brusca . Um beijo forte, intenso, fazendo-a perder o fôlego, deixado-a louca. Agora era a menina que não iria mais resistir. Ela sabia que depois que ele se soltasse, ela estaria nas mãos deitou Bra na cama, jogando seu peso em cima dela, segurando seus braços acima de sua cabeça:

- Agora acabou seu joguinho Bra....

Goten rompeu a tira da calcinha de Bra, arrancando-a. Abriu as pernas da menina, sentiu com a mão o quanto molhada ela se encontrava e penetrou-a. Repentinamente, bruscamente, em um golpe só. A menina gritou, e pediu mais.

- Tudo bem Bra?

- Vai Goten! Cala a boca e vai!

O rapaz continuou. A menina, que o desejava a tanto tempo, ignorava a dor inicial e se entregava ao prazer.

- Vamos Goten, você é um Saiyajin ou rato? Mas forte!

O rapaz intensificou as estocadas, respondendo as provocações de sua parceira. Bra estava ficando louca de prazer. Estava planejando esse momento à tempos, e agora se entregava inteiramente à ele. Goten então, mudou de posição. Deitou-se de costas na cama e sentou Bra sobre ele. A menina logo encaixou-se e Goten começou a movimentá-la para cima e para baixo. A menina iria gozar. Não iria mais conseguir resistir. Estava se entregando ao prazer, sua cabeça pendia para trás e a musculatura começou a relaxar. Quando ele viu que Bra ia gozar parou de movimentá-la.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO GOTEN?PORQUE PAROU SEU IDIOTA!!!!! - A moça ficou irritada...

- Princesa...Se você quiser gozar quem vai ter que se movimentar é você....  
Ela logo entendeu a jogada de Goten e começou a cavalgar em cima dele, rebolando, deixando Goten pirado!

- Isso menina, você é maravilhosa! Linda, gostosa....

E os dois chegaram ao êxtase juntos.

Goten não deu tempo para Bra se recuperar direito. Começou a beijá-la. A menina abaixou-se e enfiou todo membro de Goten na boca, chupando-o com volúpia. A moça mexia a língua de uma maneira que deixava o rapaz louco. Ele puxou a cabeça de Bra e beijou-a profundamente .

A menina levantou-se da cama, dizendo que iria querê-lo de pé. Goten avisou à ela que agora quem mandava era ele. Pegou a menina, empurrou-a até um canto do quarto e fez ela sentar sobre a escrivaninha. Ele, de pé,abriu as pernas da moça e a possui novamente. Antes de gozarem, Goten a levou de volta para cama, deitou-a de barriga para baixo e começou a passar o leite condensando, que antes ela usara nele, sobre as costas e coxas dela.

Bra estava nas mãos dele agora. O corpo dela tremia enquanto ele explorava cada cantinho dela com a língua. Goten encharcou todo seu sexo com o doce, lambendo devagar, chupando seu grelinho e a entrada apertadinha de seu ânus. Bra gemia e se contorcia de prazer. Goten então, colocou-a de quatro, introduziu um dedo em seu cuzinho enquanto continuava a chupá-la. Bra rebolava, chegando ao orgasmo rapidamente, fazendo suas pernas vacilarem...O rapaz segurou-a para nela não cair deitada na cama e introduziu seu membro em sua cavidade úmida e macia:

- Goten, você quer me matar?

- Quero doçura, você me provocou muito, agora você vai colher o que plantou...

Goten transformou-se em Super Saiyajin enquanto a metia em uma Bra de quatro.

A moça sentiu a energia, os choques em seu corpo, e as contrações em seu ventre aumentaram tanto que a visão da moça tornou-se turva e lágrimas saíram do canto de seus olhos. Bra teve então, o orgasmo mais longo de sua vida, seguida por Goten. Ela caiu sobre as cobertas, com o rapaz deitado sobre suas costas.

Depois de alguns minutos a moça sussurrou:

- Hoje eu aprendi que não se deve provocar um saiyajin....

- Você está bem querida?

- Mais ou menos. Falou Bra sorrindo! - Depois que eu conseguir me mexer estarei ótima!

Goten ajeitou-a na cama e abraçou-se nela, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e falando ao seu ouvido:

- Você está com dores? Vou preparar sua banheira princesa. Vou te dar um banho quente...

- Não sei se estou com dores...Talvez só amanhã eu vá sentir, estou muito amortecida...Mas eu aceito o banho...

- Eu estou louco por você Bra. Você me deixou loucamente apaixonado! Eu estou ferrado! – Brincou Goten, beijando delicadamente nos lábios...

E Bra soube que iria querer esse homem por muito, muito tempo!

O casal adentrou a banheira quente da suíte de Bra. Goten acariciou o corpo dela com o sabonete, lavando-a.

- Bra, você armou tudo isso não é?

- Claro né Goten! Eu e a Pan planejamos tudinho...

Goten parou de ensaboar a menina e disse:

- O Trunks ta no quarto com a Pan?

- Dããããaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Disse Bra, metendo um sorvete imaginário na testa... – Claro né, seu lerdo, só assim pra eles poderem namorar em paz!

- Mas ela é muito nova Bra, é bem mais nova que você!

- Não é tãaaaaaaao mais nova assim...E não se preocupa Goten! Hoje foi a minha primeira vez, não a dela!

- Como assim??? – Falou o rapaz assustado...

- Aquela amanhã que você me ligou e eu disse que ela dormiu aqui, eles dormiram juntos. Eu não falei nada pra você na hora que meu irmão iria me estrangular sem dó nem piedade, mas agora já não tem mais problema...Acho...Hehehehe – A menina olhou para cara de bobo de Goten. – Ora vamos, esquece isso...Não tem coisa melhor pra fazer não? Bra pegou a mão dele e pôs em seus seios...

- Você é insaciável Bra? Goten disse já não pensando mais em Pan e Trunks...

- É bom você se acostumar...Por acaso você está cansado, senhor Saiyajin?

- Eu não Bra....Sabe que se você treinasse daria uma boa lutadora heim...É um desperdício....

- Cala a boca e me beija...

Os dois amaram-se na banheira calmamente e depois caíram em sono profundo, dormindo como anjos na cama da princesa Saiyajin.


	9. Chapter 9 Satisfação

Pan e Trunks acordaram cedo. Ela havia prometido que iria almoçar com os pais, e queria tomar café da manhã com eles também. Ligou para casa avisando que estava indo, mas ninguém atendeu. Ligou no celular de sua mãe então:

- Bom dia queria...Sim nós estamos aqui na casa da sua avó e a avô. Seu pais quis vir aqui cedo para treinar com Goku...Isso! Venham aqui tomar café conosco! – Falou Videl ao telefone.

Pan e Trunks voaram rápido para a casa dos Sons. Chegando lá, ChiChi estava colocando mais coisas á mesa de café. Todos se cumprimentaram:

- Filha, como foi a festa ontem? – Perguntou Gohan

- Foi ótima papai! Demos muitas risadas...

- Porque a Bra não veio também? Perguntou o pai da moça...

- Porque ela quis dormir até tarde, eu tentei acordá-la mas ela estava cansada...Fomos dormir bem de madrugada – Mentiu a moça.

Nisso, chega Goten, com cara de cansado...

- Bom dia pessoal – Falou o moço

Goten sentou-se na mesa de café com o casal. Chichi e Videl conversavam na cozinha. Goku e Gohan já treinavam na rua. O rapaz estava com os olhos caindo, e Trunks perguntou:

- Minha irmã te deu uma canseira? Espero que você não tenha decepcionado ela....

- Vai se foder Trunks...Se você soubesse, aquela menina é diabólica!

- Falando nisso o que você tá fazendo aqui? Deixou minha irmã lá sozinha?– Falou Trunks, baixinho para os demais não escutarem, estranhando o rapaz estar ai tão cedo...

- Seu pai ligou agora pouco...Disse que estavam voltando já, que sua mãe achou o congresso uma bosta e quis voltar. Achei melhor sair de lá....

- Ai meu Deus! E a Bra ainda tava dormindo?

- Sim por quê?

- Meu pai vai perceber...Ele vai ver o quarto desarrumado... Vai notar o Kii dela diferente, sei lá...Vai Fazer um escândalo se ele perceber algo!

- Capaz Trunks!

- Você não conhece meu pai. Ele notou até quando a Bra menstruou pela  
primeira vez. Pelo Kii ele achou que ela estivesse doente e perseguiu a Bra até a mamãe dizer à ele que ela havia menstruado e estava com cólicas....Dai depois ele mandou mamãe explicar para ela como as mulheres engravidam, (como se ela já não soubesse) enfatizando que homens podem fazer mal às mulheres.

Pan riu e Goten ficou pálido....

Trunks beijou Pan, se despediu de todos, dizendo que precisava falar com Bulma que estava voltando. Goku e Gohan disseram pra ele voltar à tarde pra treinar com eles.

Os dois homens mais velhos então entraram em casa:

- Oi Goten! Já ta ai é? Vem treinar conosco? – Falou Gohan.

- Não vai rolar!

- O que houve filho? Parece que um manji boo te atacou! – Riu Goku

- Nada pai, bebi demais e o saquê deles devia ser de quinta categoria..!

-Que delinqüente! E eu que me preocupei tanto com seu irmão mais velho! Que ignorante que eu fui! – Esbravejou Chichi!

Na Corporação Cápsula, Trunks bate na porta e entra no quarto da irmã:

- Bra, Bra acorda!

- Que foi Trunks? Fala a moça sonolenta...

- Papai e mamãe já vão chegar....Você não quero papai te enchendo o saco não é? Então te arruma e ajeita esse quarto...

- Ai Trunks...Mas o papai vai ter que saber de qualquer forma...

- Sim, mas não da pior forma Bra...Depois você conversa com ele...Eu te ajudo se você quiser!

Bra abraçou o irmão!

- Brazinha, você está bem? Falou Trunks, acariciando os cabelos esverdeados da irmã.

- Claro mano, eu estou ótima! Foi tudo maravilhoso ontem à noite!

- Hehehehe, acho que você deu uma canseira no Goten! Eu estava lá na casa dele agora e ele chegou com uma cara de cansado....

- Ele é o homem da minha vida mano..

- Que bom Bra, espero que papai não faça nenhuma objeção.

Depois de arrumar tudo, Bra desceu e pediu pra cozinheira servir um café da manhã para ela. Bulma e Vegeta não demoraram a aparecer. O dono da casa chegou e sentou-se á mesa aproveitando o café da filha.

Bra foi para o lado do pai e abraçou-o:

- Papa, que saudades! Como foi a praia?

Vegeta que sempre se derretia aos mimos da filha, abraçou-a também e disse:

- Foi bom princesa, pena que sua mãe quis voltar antes. E você? Se comportou?

- Papa, eu queria falar com o senhor, uma horinha!

Vegeta estranhou...

- Pode falar Bra, aconteceu alguma coisa? Vegeta desconfiado...

- Err, não papa, está tudo bem...Bra se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro  
Vegeta notou a insegurança da filha, e começou a prestar bem atenção na menina, sentiu diferença em seu Kii, estava mais vibrante.

- Ei Bulma, descubra o que aconteceu com Bra! Falou o príncipe em tom de exigência...

- Porque Vegeta?

- Ela ta estranha!

- Descubra você ué! Porque sempre eu? Eu não vou falar nada, não sou eu que estou desconfiada...

- Grrrrrrr Não me irrite mulher....

- Tchau Vegeta, eu vou desfazer nossas malas....

Vegeta, irritado resolveu treinar um pouco, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Após o almoço o Saiyajin seguiu a filha com o olhar e resolveu ir até o quarto da menina. Bulma, vendo tudo isso, resolveu fazer como o marido sempre fazia, foi junto mas ficou escondida, apenas olhando e escutando

- Filha, posso entrar?

- Claro papai...

- Estou preocupado com você...Você disse que queria falar comigo, mas depois saiu...

Bra engoliu seco e desejou que seu irmão estivesse ali nesse momento....

- Papai eu estou apaixonada, quero namorar, ontem ele veio aqui, e eu não resisti e me entreguei à ele...A menina soltou tudo de uma vez não sabendo melhor forma de contar à ele....

Vegeta sentiu sua cabeça rodar, quando viu sua mulher estava no quarto com eles. Bulma, ao escutar a filha, sem noção, revelando diretamente seu segredo á seu pai resolveu intervir....

- O que você disse Bra? Vegeta não acreditou no que escutou...

- Você escutou papai....

- Filha, calma...Você não quer se explicar melhor?

- CALMA NADA! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA CASA? VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DE ÓDIO? QUEM FOI O FILHA DA PUTA QUE FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ? ELE VAI TER QUE PAGAR POR TER ABUSADO DE UMA MENINA!!!!!QUEM É O VERME, VAMOS DIGA, BRA, QUEM É O INFELIZ DESGRAÇADO QUE SE APROVEITOU DE VOCÊ?

-CALA A BOCA VEGETA, NÃO VÊ QUE EU ESTOU NERVOSA TAMBÉM?Falou Bulma...

A menina começou a chorar, soluçar com o rosto entre as mãos, deitada na cama....

- Eu nunca vou poder ter ninguém papai? Vou ficar solteira pra sempre por sua causa? Nunca tive coragem de te apresentar ninguém, mas também acho que nunca ninguém mereceu isso....Mas agora é diferente...Eu já sou adulta papai...Bra continuava chorando!

- Calma filha, isso é natural, você pode sim ter namorados, seu pai é um pouco ciumento mas ele acaba se acostumando...Falou Bulma tentando consertar os lados da filha...

- Afff, quem que mereceria a filha do príncipe dos Saiyajins? Ou é um lixo tarado, ou um aproveitador querendo te dar o golpe do Baú....Manda ele vir aqui falar comigo...Quero conhecê-lo, ele ao menos sabe que você é uma Saiyajin, ele sabe o que é um Sayiajin?!

- Sabe...- A menina disse de cabeça baixa, choramingando...

- Então traga logo esse idiota aqui para ele me conhecer!

-Ele já te conhece...

- Já me conhece? E o verme não teve medo? Se ele não é um maluco não sei o que pode ser!?

- Outro Saiyajin!A menina levantou, de leve, os olhos...


	10. Chapter 10 Conversa

Bulma olhou para filha tendo certeza do que ela já suspeitava. Vegeta olhou para a mulher:

- BULMA EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DO KAKAROTO!ISSO É CULPA SUA MULHER! ELE FOI CRIADO DENTRO DESSA CASA, SEMPRE ESTEVE AQUI E É ASSIM QUE ELE NOS AGRADECE? NOS TRAINDO? ABUSANDO DA NOSSA FILHA!? AQUELE MALDITO! Gritava Vegeta tremendo de raiva.

- Papai! Por favor! Me escute...Ele não teve culpa...ele me evitou, o quanto pode! Exatamente por me ver crescer ele me tinha como uma criança! Mesmo eu indo atrás dele ele não fazia nada papai! Eu que insisti! Não sou criança, sou maior de idade, tenho vontade de ficar com ele...A menina voltou a cair em prantos!

- Escute Vegeta. Isso era inevitável! Ou você acha que Bra seria uma criancinha para sempre? Eu sei que para você ela será sempre a pequeninha que você viu nascer, mas uma hora ela iria se apaixonar, se envolver com alguém. Melhor que seja com quem a gente conhece! Com um amigo da família que além de tudo é como vocês e não vai precisar ficar ouvindo explicações nem estranhando tudo...

- Mulher você escutou? Eles passaram a noite juntos!! Ele não podia ter passado dos limites aqui em casa!

Bra olhou para mãe com cara de tédio, sabendo que o pai não entenderia tão facilmente...

- Vegeta, isso foi coisa do momento. Eles estavam animados, bebendo, apaixonados...Nessa idade da Bra os hormônios estão à toda. Aconteceu, ninguém teve culpa! Bulma falou isso olhando para filha não acreditando nas próprias palavras...

- Papai, escuta...O senhor não acha melhor que eu me case com outro Saiyajin? Não é melhor que me casar com qualquer verme por ai? Eu posso ter filhos muito, muito fortes não é?Ainda mais que terão seu sangue papai, seu sangue nobre! Falou Bra, apelando para o orgulho do pai...

- Ta bom Bra!Mas eu quero esse cara aqui falando comigo! Ele não entra mais aqui em casa sem me dar satisfações do que quer com você. E não pensem que vocês vão ficar dormindo juntos, se agarrando pelos cantos por ai não!  
Bra parou de chorar e correu para abraçar seu mau humorado pai.

Bulma levou Vegeta para o quarto deles. Sentou o marido na cama e abraçou-o.

- Você nunca deu satisfações para meu pai quando começou a ficar comigo....Falou a mulher, rindo de canto...

- As situações são diferentes...

- São! A filha agora é sua....

- Ela é bem mais nova que você era...

- Se eu tivesse a idade dela naquela época eu teria feito tudo igual!

Vegeta não pode deixar de sorrir...

- Pega leve com Goten, Vegeta...Falando sério, a Bra não é nenhuma santinha...Ela deve ter provocado ele, que nem eu faria...Bulma falou sorrindo.

- Se a Bra puxou a você nesse sentido eu acho que o filho do kakaroto é inocente mesmo...

- Ora pelo menos na beleza ela puxou a mim..., E você não ouviu ela dizendo que Goten evitava ela para não cair em tentação?

- Quem aquele verme de classe baixa acha que é para evitar uma princesa? É muito audácia dele mesmo! Ele tem que fazer tudo que ela quiser!

Bulma riu da insolência do marido, abraçando-o mais forte.

Na casa dos Sons, após o almoço, Goten continuava fechado. Pegou o telefone, e ligou para Bra que disse pra ele que havia contando o que aconteceu na noite passada para seu pai e que depois dos berros, ele havia se acalmado um pouco, mas queria conversar com ele....Goten disse que iria lá quando ela achasse melhor, e Bra ficou de dar uma resposta outra hora.

- Heim Goten que bicho te mordeu hoje? – Brincou Goku com o caçula...

- O bicho Vegeta vovô!Ele sabe que não vai mais poder ficar se encontrando com a Bra escondido...

- Você está com medo do sogro Goten? Desdenhou Gohan....

- Calem a boca! Pan você me paga!

- Goten, esqueça aquele Vegeta que você conheceu! Ele não vai lhe fazer nada a não ser dar umas indiretas, encher um pouco o saco de vocês....- Falou Goku em sua experiência de vida.

- Vai ser pior se ele pegar vocês namorando escondido – Videl completou.

- A Bra disse que conversou com ele, que ele está bravo mas ao menos, escutou o que ela tinha pra dizer...

- A Bulma convence ele filho, ela sempre sabe como fazer o Vegeta aceitar as coisas – Chichi completou – Dê tempo ao tempo!

- Ah estou tão feliz! Só de pensar em treinar meus netos e bisnetos eu me animo!Eles vão ser muito fortes! Vai se legal né Gohan? - Falou Goku entusiasmado!

- Vai sim papai, mas deixa os bisnetos pra bem mais tarde!

Todos riram alegremente!

A noite Bra ligou para Goten:

- Bra, me explica melhor agora como foi sua conversa com seu pai... - Falou o moço.

- Eu abri a boca e contei tudo de uma vez, sabia que só assim pra ele não me interromper...

- Mas você não contou o que nós fizemos ontem a noite né?

- Claro que contei! Não em detalhes, mas eu falei.

Goten sentiu o suor na testa...

- Você é maluca mesmo, tinha que abrir a boca.

- Grande coisa, ta arrependido?

- Não, mas isso não é coisa pra se contar assim, na bucha

- Melhor, agora ele não vai ficar me questionando sobre isso....Goten porque que você não vem aqui em casa quarta de noite, depois que você chegar do trabalho, sendo que você trabalha aqui mesmo, não vai ter maiores problemas...hehehehe, desafiou a moça.

- Pode ser querida! Já estou com saudades mesmo! Seu pai está sabendo dessa idéia?

- Sim! E é bom, assim ele vai se acostumando em nos ver juntos....Bom agora eu vou dormir, amanhã eu tenho aula. Estou muito cansada sabe, passei a noite quase em claro...- A menininha provou o rapaz.

- Bons sonhos princesa! Sonhe comigo heim! Desculpe pela noite em claro...

- Bom noite Goten, não peça desculpas, prometa que me fará passar mais noites em claros....

- Boa noite sua maluca!

Goten deitou a cabeça na cama e pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo. Adormeceu tranqüilo.


	11. Chapter 11 Quarta feira

A quarta-feira chegou rápido. Goten trabalhava com Trunks na Corporação Cápsula. Os dois, no final do dia se encontraram na saída do trabalho:

- Ahhhh fiquei sabendo que o senhor vai jantar lá em casa hoje! Por acaso você andou treinando esses dias né? Acho melhor que tenha sim... - Falou Trunks debochando de Goten.

-Cala boca sua bicha!Pra você é fácil né? Seu sogro é o hippie do meu irmão que não briga com ninguém, sempre na paz...

- Hahahaha, meu pai acordou de mau humor hoje sabe? Ele quase destruiu a sala de gravidade treinando – Mentiu Trunks.

- Tu vai ver quando eu contar pro Gohan que você anda deixando chupões no pescoço da Pan!

- Da onde que você tirou isso?

- Ela tava ué, não sei o que você aprontou com a pobrezinha no fim de semana. Eu a peguei na frente do espelho olhando e passando base pra não aparecer...

- Você está mentindo seu idiota!Eu não faria um amadorismo desses!

- Aah vai ver você se empolgou demais...Sabe, coisa de cara inexperiente... – Goten provocou o amigo.

Quando os dois rapazes estavam se encaminhando para o interior da casa, Pan aparece:

- Oi amada, que surpresa! Não sabia que você vinha!

- Eu não vinha, mas não vou ter aula hoje de noite! Então eu resolvi fazer uma visitinha pra matar a saudades...

Os dois trocaram beijos carinhosos, e Goten ficou segurando vela na frente deles...

- Vamos Pan, lá pro meu quarto, aqui tem gente demais... - E Goten!Acho que você tem mais o que fazer não é? Meu pai ta te esperando lá dentro...

Ao ficarem a sós, Trunks fala:

- Pan desculpa pelo chupão! Eu não queria deixar você marcada, eu sinto muito...

- Que chupão?

- Você não estava com uma marca roxa no pescoço?

- Não!

- O idiota do seu tio veio me criticar dizendo que você teve até que maquiar a bosta do chupão...

- Vocês dois parecem crianças se implicando... Vamos pro seu quarto antes que alguém me veja aqui. Eu quero uma massagem, treinei a tarde toda to com a musculatura tensa... - A menina disse apressando o namorado.

Na sala principal, Goten encontra Bra que se pendura nos braços dele...

- Que saudades!

- Eu também minha linda, estava morrendo de saudades!

Goten! Você já chegou! Que bom! Estou tão feliz que você e a Bra se entenderam! Agora vamos ser realmente uma família só! Bulma chegou feliz, descontraindo o ambiente.

- Mamãe cadê o papai?

- Está tomando banho filha, ele treinou a tarde toda, mas ele já vem!

Goten engoliu a seco...

Os três sentaram-se ao sofá conversando sobre coisas cotidianas...  
Vegeta chega à sala, de pijama, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Vegeta que trajes são esses?

- Estou na minha casa!

- Você ta virado num tiozão mesmo!Tem sorte que não envelhece.

Vegeta sentou-se de frente pro rapaz:

- Boa noite senhor Vegeta!

Vegeta não responde. O silêncio impera. Ninguém fala nada. Vegeta fica olhando para ele fixamente deixando Goten nervoso.

- Se...senhor Veget...

Goten é interrompido pelo Saiyajin mais velho:

- Rapaz eu só vou te dizer uma coisa: Se você trair minha filha você morre! Se ela chorar por sua culpa, você morre, se eu pegar vocês se agarrando por ai você morre, entendeu?

-S..sim senhor!

- Papai! Isso são três coisas!

- Cala boca Bra. Grunhiu Vegeta.

- Goten não leve a sério a parte em que ele disse morre ok?! – Falou Bulma para o rapaz.

- Senhor Vegeta, eu amo sua filha, não se preocupe que não sou mais um garoto, conheço vocês e os tenho como minha própria família!Nunca faria nada pra magoar vocês! Eu tenho muito respeito pelo senhor e pela senhora, por toda história de vida de vocês e pela trajetória junto as meus familiares.

Goten falava olhando nos olhos do sogro.

- Acho bom mesmo rapaz. Espero que você treine mais e fique mais forte pra ser digno de uma Princesa Saiyajin! Ah e saiba que Bra é mimada, chata, abusada, reinenta,esbanjadora, possessiva, cabeça dura....

- Pronto sobrou pra mim agora! Reclamou a moça.

- Saiba de tudo isso pra não se queixar depois e dizer que não sabia!Completou a frase vegeta.

-Eu a conheço desde que nasceu senhor Vegeta. Não se preocupe.

- Ah e "aquilo" que vocês fizeram sábado, espero que não se repita tão cedo...

- Vai se repetir papai!

- Não se meta Bra!

- Ora Vegeta, se não os deixarmos eles namorarem aqui em casa vão namorar na rua igual! Que adianta tapar o sol com a peneira? – Reclamou Bulma.

-GRRRRRRRR!!! QUE EU NÃO VEJA, NÃO ESCUTE, NÃO SAIBA ENTÃO!

- Vocês ouviram? Façam silêncio heim!! Hahahahahahah – Bulma não se agüentou!

Goten e Bra riram de cantinho...

Vegeta pegou um jornal e começou a ler, enquanto que os outros conversavam animadamente, até que Bulma se levantou e disse pra se aprontarem, pois o jantar seria servido.

- Eu escutei jantar? Oba! To morto de fome! Falou Trunks, chegando à sala com Pan.

- Ué não sabia que você estava ai Pan!!? Pensei que nem Trunks estivesse em casa...

- Ora mamãe, eles estão seguindo as normas do papai: o que os olhos não vêem coração não sente!Hahahaha. - Bra falou, debochando de seu pai....

Vegeta ficou bravo e Bra se aproximou dele, abraçando-o e beijando seu rosto:

- Papai, não tenha ciúmes, eu adoro você meu papai brabão!Você é meu ídolo! Bra sabia como deixar Vegeta derretido...

Depois do jantar, Goten se despediu de todos. Bra o acompanhou até a saída:

- Goten, não vá embora agora! Entre no meu quarto pela sacada!

- Capaz Bra, seu pai vai sentir meu Kii! Não quero brigas com ele logo no 1° dia...

- Esconda seu kii oras!

-Não me provoque Bra, estou tentando ser um rapaz sério...

- É uma ordem de uma princesa! Você não ouviu meu pai dizendo que deve me respeitar?

Goten deu um tapa na bunda de Bra:

-Você é uma peste Bra!

- Aaaai Goten !Não vê que isso dói?

- Agüenta até sexta meu amorzinho!Quero você com bastante saudades minhas....

- Você vai sofrer por fazer isso Goten...

Os dois se beijaram demoradamente e Goten voou para sua casa.


	12. Chapter 12 Irritação

Era sábado. Pan havia combinado de ir até a casa de Trunks para almoçarem juntos. A moça foi voando, aproveitando o belo dia que estava fazendo e queria fazer uma surpresa para ele aparecendo diretamente em seu quarto pois, provavelmente, Trunks ainda dormia essa hora da manhã. Pan chegou e desceu até a sacada de Trunks, escutou vozes, achou estranho e decidiu ficar ouvindo para ver do que se tratava, sem se mostrar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Dafne? – Trunks irritado perguntava. – Como você entrou aqui?

- O segurança me conhece, lembra? Foi fácil. E a casa é bem grande! Posso chegar aqui sem me verem! – Dizia a moça.

-Tá, mas o que você quer aqui? Não poderia ter me ligado se quisesse alguma coisa?

A moça foi aproximando-se de Trunks, passando a mão sobre o peito do rapaz, falando melosamente:

- Não, ligar não teria graça ...Eu vim até aqui para gente conversar! Eu queria tentar de novo ...Nós dois fazíamos um belo casal...Aquilo que aconteceu foi bobagem, eu estava errada. Me perdoa?

-Te perdoar? Você só pode estar louca. Escuta aqui Dafne, para mim pouco importa o que aconteceu. Eu Não gosto nem nunca gostei de você mesmo, se você me traiu, melhor. Estou muito melhor sem você...

A menina começou a se remoer de raiva por dentro, porém não demonstrou.

-Trunks, meu bem, nunca gostou de mim? Não parecia sabe? Lembra-se de nós na cama? Você parecia delirar, gritava pelo meu nome... Eu adorava fazer tudo aquilo que você me pedia. – Dafne falava sensual, rodeando o rapaz.

Pan ouvia tudo, quieta, mas estava com raiva, muita raiva.

Trunks pegou a moça pelo braço e a segurou firme:

-Escuta aqui Dafne, é melhor você ir embora antes que eu chame os seguranças. Não me interessa o que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer. Foi só passatempo, você sabe, eu não gosto nem nunca gostei de você. Eu estava sozinho, me envolvi, mas pelo que escutei da sua própria boca, só meu dinheiro que importava não é?

-Claro que não, meu amor. – Dafne falava tremendo de medo – Eu disse isso em um momento de nervosismo. Eu estava insegura, por isso lhe traí também.

-Bom você já falou o que tinha que falar. Pode ir embora agora.

A moça, então, notou que não iria vencer esse jogo e começou a gritar:

-VOCÊ TEM OUTRA NÃO É TRUNKS? FICA AI ME ACUSANDO, MAS JÁ DEVE TER OUTRA PIRANHA NA JOGADA. OUACHA QUE VAI ENCONTRAR UMA PRINCESINHA QUE LHE AME SEM PENSAR NA SUA GRANA E ESTATUS?VAI SONHANDO. DUVIDO QUE ENCONTRE UMA MELHOR QUE EU. QUE FAÇA TUDO AQUILO QUE VOCÊ GOSTA NA CAMA.

-Dafne!Pare de gritar! Eu já tenho outra sim, e não é piranha, é uma princesinha que NÃO está comigo pela grana não. Pan venha aqui, quero lhe apresentar para essa maluca – Trunks já havia sentido o aumento de kii da menina escondida na sacada.

-Hunnn? Havia alguém ai? Como ela se escondeu se eu entrei de surpresa? – Dafne estava confusa.

- Dafne, essa é minha namorada, Pan.

-Saia daqui, você não escutou ele? Trunks eu vou tirar ela daqui....

-Calma Pan, não precisa sujar suas mãos...

-Ah, ela é invocadinha? Luta como você e seu pai? Deve ser uma grossa, além do mais, parece uma criança! Você está pegando para criar Trunks? Ela deve ser tão inexperiente... – Dafne falou, apelando para provocação.

Pan olhava para baixo, com muito ódio, seu punho estava fechado, e Trunks abraçou-se a ela para acalmá-la.

-Pan, acalme-se, ela está lhe provocando. Não precisamos baixar no mesmo nível dela. Vá embora, ou você quer que eu chame os seguranças da casa, Dafne?

A moça deu de ombros, saiu com o nariz empinado, com seu orgulho ferido, sem ter conseguido atingir seu objetivo.

Trunks abraçou Pan, e a sentou na cama.

-Como você pôde namorar uma mulher vulgar dessas, Trunks?

-Eu não namorei, Pan. A gente só dormiu junto umas vezes. Ela é pistoleira, interesseira. Eu estava carente e queria alguém pra passar as noites.

-Que nojo!O que vocês faziam de tão especial que ela jogou na sua cara?

-Nada Pan, ela não fazia nada de mais. Era vulgar, submissa, escandalosa. Tudo por interesse. Eu me arrependo, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

-Eu sei muito bem! Seu idiot...

Trunks agarrou Pan e a beijou. Deitou-a na cama e passou suas mãos entre os cabelos liso da menina.

-Eu sou um idiota mesmo, um idiota que caiu nas garras de uma menininha...

-Menininha? Então você é pedófilo, Trunks! Pan sorriu de canto.

-É que você me faz perder a cabeça...

Os dois ficaram namorado o resto da manhã, só descendo para o almoço.

Pan teve que ir embora. Tinha trabalhos a fazer, e seus pais não queriam que ela passasse o dia todo na Corporação Cápsula. A menina estava saindo da casa, iria caminhar um pouco até o shopping da cidade, que era grande e tinha várias lojas interessantes. Ela não imaginava que logo no início do caminho, bem na saída da Corporação Cápsula, perto a uma fábrica abandonada, Dafne e mais duas mulheres esperam por ela.

Dafne a puxou para um canto isolado segurou-a pelas costas, encostando a lâmina de um canivete no pescoço da menina.

-Olha se não é a menininha do Trunks? – Dafne falava ironicamente – Toda delicadinha, está com medo boneca? Está vendo essas duas outras meninas ali? Elas são lutadoras, assim como seu namoradinho...

Pan voltou a fica com raiva. Precisava se controlar. Estava difícil.

As duas outras mulheres apareceram. Uma estava com um cano e outra tinha uma soqueira encaixada nos dedos e uma corda que usou para amarrar os braços de Pan para trás de seu corpo.

O Kii de Pan começou aumentar muito. Trunks pôde sentir e voou em direção onde ela estava. Quando chegou, viu as três mulheres ameaçando Pan, mas ficou escondido, esperando para ver o que iria sabia que ele estava lá, mas não olhou em direção ao namorado.

Dafne cuspiu no rosto da Saiyajin:

-Admita bonequinha...Você só quer a grana dele também. Olhe para você... Que roupinhas são essas não é? Eu conheço vagabundas de longe, meu amor! – Dafne passou o canivete pelo rosto de Pan, provocando um corte que fez umas gotas de sangue correr pelo rosto da menina.

A mulher que estava com o cano aproximou-se de Pan e lhe deu um soco no estômago enquanto dizia:

-Bonequinha, melhor você se afastar do bofe, ele é da Dafne, ela viu primeiro. Se você quiser continuar tendo esse rostinho bonito, é melhor prometer que vai obedecer a gente.

Pan cuspiu, e olhando nos olhos da mulher disse:

-Eu não prometo nada.

A outra mulher que estava com a soqueira se aproximou levantando a mão, preparando-se para dar um soco no rosto de Pan. Pan soltou-se das cordas, rompendo-as e segurou o braço da mulher no ar. Imediatamente a outra que estava com o cano, veio em direção a Pan pronta para acertá-la com a ferramenta e, mas Pan derrubou-a com uma rasteira rápida, pisando, em seguida, no rosto da bandida.

Dafne, correu, sendo parada por Trunks que a segurou pelo punho.

-Trunks, eu tentei, eu tentei me conter, mas eu não vou mais. – Disse Pan, com raiva.

-Pega leve, Pan.

A menina então deu um soco na cara da mulher que ela segurava pelo braço, fazendo-a cuspir dois dentes e cair de cara no chão. Em seguida, Pan deteve-se na mulher que ela havia dado a rasteira. Ela levantou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo a mulher gritar de dor, para em seguida, girar e torcer seu braço esquerdo, causando uma pequena fratura abaixo do cotovelo.

-Vocês não têm nem vergonha, obedecerem a essa delinqüente da Dafne! Porque vocês fazem isso? Por amizade? Ou porque ela paga vocês? Acho que vocês não passam de umas coitadas.

Pan dirigiu-se até Dafne que estava ainda presa por Trunks. A Saiyajin segurou no braço dela com força, dando a impressão a Dafne, que seu braço seria esmigalhado.

-Você é um mostro menina! Socorro....Socor...

-Eu sou um monstro? Eu que armo emboscada para outros?Você não pensou que fosse perder essa não é?Não é sempre que se ganha tudo queridinha ...- Pan apertava mais forte,a mulher estava perdendo o fôlego de dor.

-Chega Pan, ela não merece nem isso...

Pan puxou Dafne contra seu corpo, e com uma joelhada no estômago fez a moça cair desmaiada no chão.

Trunks ligou para polícia pedindo para falar com o comandante, que era amigo de seu falecido avô. O rapaz explicou que havia parado uma briga de rua com três mulheres, e pediu para que a polícia mandasse uma ambulância ao local. Os dois Saiyajins esperaram lá até a polícia chegar.

Depois de tudo resolvido, Trunks voou com pan até a casa da menina. Pan foi todo caminho quieta emburrada. Chegando lá, Videl e Gohan estranharam o mau humor da menina e notaram a mancha de sangue no rosto.

-O que foi isso no seu rosto filha? – Videl perguntou.

-Foi uma demonstração de amizade da ex namorada maloqueira desse senhor sem noção aqui, e da gang de rua dela.

-Sua fama está boa, heim Trunks! – Debochou Gohan.

Trunks contou o que aconteceu, enquanto Pan tomava um banho. Gohan ria enquanto Videl dava um sermão em Trunks:

-Você tem que escolher melhor suas companhias, Trunks. Essa moça poderia ter roubado coisas da Corporação Cápsula.

-Eu sei Videl. Foi mal.

-Hahahaha, essas meninas se deram mal mesmo! Bem feito pra elas. Quem manda se meterem com a Pan? – Gohan se divertia com o acontecimento. – Alguém tinha mesmo que ter dado uma lição nelas.

Pan saiu do banho e Trunks pediu licença a Gohan se para subir até o quarto para falar com a menina.

-Pan, você não está brava comigo não é?

-Hunft! Eu estava, mas como pude dar uns socos nelas estou mais calma.

Trunks levantou Pan e colocou-a sobre seus ombros. Carregou a moça e a jogou sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela, segurando seus braços acima dos ombros:

-Você quer lutar? Tente lutar comigo então...

Pan esperneou e tentou soltar seus braços, mas sabia que nunca iria conseguir, então prendeu suas pernas na cintura de Trunks trazendo-o para mais perto dela.

-Pan ...Nós estamos na sua casa...

-Você me deixou irritada Trunks ...Tem que me compensar por hoje...

-Com seu pai lá em baixo nos cuidando....?

Trunks levantou-se da cama, pegando Pan no colo. Os dois saíram do quarto e o Saiyajin arrastou a menina pra rua dizendo para Gohan:

-Ela está com muita energia acumulada, nós vamos treinar aqui fora, pra raiva dela passar....

Os dois treinaram a tarde toda. Pan realmente estava com raiva.


	13. Chapter 13 Convalescência

Passaram-se dias, meses e a vida seguia tranqüilamente. Não tão tranqüilamente assim para Bra e Goten. Vegeta continuava com seu jogo duro. Não deixava os dois ficarem sozinhos nunca, nem permitia que a menina saísse de casa para vê-lo. As brigas na Corporação Cápsula seguiam firmes como nunca. Bra estava irritada, Vegeta até começou a controlar as notas da menina na faculdade e pediu, sem sucesso, para Bulma arrumar um serviço para ela na Corporação.

Em uma tarde, depois de muita briga e bate-boca, Bra se fechou no quarto, chorando, não descendo nem para jantar.

"'É manha"- pensava Vegeta – "Quando ela sentir fome, ela desce".

Mas Bra não desceu, e Vegeta mandou Bulma falar com ela no quarto. A mulher, foi pios estava realmente preocupada. Quando chegou à porta, bateu mas não houve resposta. Forçou a maçaneta e viu que estava destrancada. Bra estava deitada na cama, tremendo. Bulma correu e até a filha e quando a tocou, sentiu que a menina ardia em febre. Bulma gritou para Vegeta, que em um piscar de olhos chegou ao quarto e empalideceu. Bulma chamou o médico da família que atendia na Corporação. O doutor, imediatamente chamou a ambulância e Bra foi transferida para o hospital com rapidez.

No hospital, Vegeta, Bulma e Trunks aguardavam informações na sala de espera. Quando o médico apareceu, com os exames na mão deu a notícia que Bra estava com alguma infecção causada por vírus e precisaria ficar internada até obterem um diagnóstico exato. Enquanto isso, ela seria medicada e seu estado manter-se-ia estável.

Vegeta estava com a cabeça sobre as mãos, sentado no sofá, e gritou com o médico querendo saber como ela poderia ter pego esta infecção. O médico, conhecendo Vegeta, não se importou com as maneiras dele, e respondeu que ela pode ter entrado em contato com um vírus por diversas maneiras, mas que ele só se manifestou por ela estar com a imunidade baixa.

Os dias seguiram-se lentos e pesados. Vegeta não saia do hospital, passava o tempo no quarto com a filha, mas esta mal acordava, estava sempre com febre alta ou medicada, dormindo. O Saiyajin estava sofrendo. Com remorso, achando que fora suas brigas com ela que a deixara frágil, e também sentindo uma dor imensa por ver sua filhinha sofrendo no hospital. Sentiu-se fraco, inútil, um verme. Quase quebrou todo quarto, mas deteu-se pensando em não perturbar a filha.

Uma noite, Bulma havia ido para casa, tomar banho e jantar. Quando chegou ao quarto do hospital, Vegeta dormia sentado, com a cabeça sobre a cama da menina apoiado em seus braços dobrados. Bulma logo se lembrou da vez em que ela fizera isso por ele, quando ele se acidentara na câmara de gravidade. Duas lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto e sentiu que tudo que passara, até ali havia valido a pena. Bulma, com dificuldade acordou o marido mandado ele para casa tomar banho e dormir, o que foi prontamente negado. Vegeta disse que continuaria tomando banho no quarto do hospital e dormindo na cama extra que havia pedido.

Dois dias depois, Bulma e Vegeta estavam no quarto com Bra, quando o médico entrou e disse que haviam detectado a infecção e descoberto qual virose a menina apresentava. A medicação adequada logo foi ministrada, fazendo com que Bra se recuperasse quase que imediatamente, sendo ela, uma Saiyajin, e por natureza, mais resistente. Porém o médico recomendou mais alguns dias de internação para observações. Goten sempre se manteve informado do estado de sua namorada, mas só agora, que ela estava bem pode visitá-la e ofereceu-se para cuidar dela durante a noite, para seus pais poderem descansar. Bulma achou uma boa idéia, Vegeta foi resistente, mas não pode negar quando a filha pediu ao pai, por favor, que ele apenas iria cuidar dela, durante a noite. Vegeta liberou mandando o rapaz não dormir um minuto se quer.

Goten passou a noite ao lado de sua amada. Pode observar a fragilidade do semblante dela, acariciar seus cabelos, segurar sua mão. Conversaram um pouco, mas a moça, ainda fraca logo adormeceu. Goten não pregou os olhos, passou a noite em vigília.

Mais dois dias e Bra recebeu alta. A menina já estava sentindo-se muito bem e forte, não tendo mais paciência para ficar deitada numa cama.

Vegeta havia se tornando um pouco mais flexível e resolveu permitir que Goten viesse namorá-la em casa a noite.

Numa sexta, de noite, Goten chegou, e após o jantar com os Briefs, sentou-se com Bra, na sala principal, no segundo andar, para namorarem um pouco. Porém Vegeta não dava sossego. Ficava passando o tempo todo, fazendo barulhos para desconcertar o casal.

Bra estava irritada mas também estava com muita saudades de seu namorado, e sem titubear, Após a saída de seu pai do recinto, beijou-o ardentemente na boca.

- Bra, se contenha...Com seu pai na marcação acirrada não dá!

-Ora me conter. Claro que não Goten, estou com tantas saudades....- Bra, novamente beijou-lhe os lábio .

Goten não resistindo mais entregou-se ao beijo e as carícias de Bra. A Saiyajin beijava com furor, desejo e saudades. Goten estava ficando muito excitado, mas não quis tomar nenhuma outra iniciativa para não causar brigas. Porém Bra não pensava assim, e logo abriu a calça do rapaz, segurou no membro dele e começou a chupá-lo.

- Bra você é sem noção mesmo! Melhor parar.

-Não Goten, eu quero, por favor!

Nisso o casal escutou passos e barulhos escancaradamente forçados, e a porta lateral da sala, que dá para o corredor dos quarto, abriu-se. Goten pôs rapidamente uma almofada sobre o colo e Bra cruzou os braços irritada:

-Papai, o senhor pode ir dormir está bom? A gente vai se comportar! – Bra disse ao pai, brava.

-Não estou com sono! – Vegeta respondeu, secamente.

-Pai, o senhor é um mala, sabia? Bra falou, lançando um olhar fulminante em direção ao seu pai, que lançou o mesmo olhar para Goten, que olhou para baixo,calado.

- Ah está com sono sim, Vegeta! – Bulma, apareceu pelas costas do Saiyajin, puxando-o para saída da sala.

-Grrrrrr, mulher, o que você está falando?

-Vegeta, você prometeu que deixaria os dois em paz, ele não vão fazer nada, Goten já está de saída aposto.

-Sim senhora, eu só quero me despedir da Bra. – Goten falou, receoso.

Bulma puxou o marido e quando saiam da sala, a mulher se virou para o casal e deu uma piscadinha, com um olho, de canto.

Sozinhos, novamente, Bra disse:

-Vamos para meu quarto de uma vez, Goten!

-Bra...Não sei se é uma boa idéia...Seu pai pode me sentir...

Goten não terminou a frase. Bra estava sentada com suas pernas abertas, e uma das mãos dentro de sua calcinha e a outra acariciando seus seios, por debaixo da camisa.

-Estou muito excitada, Goten, preciso de você. Faz tanto tempo que a gente não faz amor.- Bra falava gemendo, enquanto se tocava, no sofá.

Goten levantou a moça, puxou-a pelo braço. Desceu a escadas, foi até a porta de saída e forjou uma despedida. Mandou-aela subir para seu quarto contornou o casarão e subiu voando, até o quarto da menina. Chegando lá, Bra ainda se masturbava. Goten se despiu, arrancou o resto das roupas da menina, deixando apenas com a mini saia, e desceu sua boca até a parte íntima da menina, bebendo seu suco, acariciando seu clitóris coma língua. Bra gemia de satisfação e pediu para Goten introduzir os dedos em seus orifícios. Goten obedeceu e a menina rebolava em sua mão enquanto gozava na boca do rapaz.

Bra, então se sentou segurando no membro do rapaz, sugando-lhe o suco que saia, aos poucos, de vagar. A moça começou a chupar mais forte e Goten ordenou a ela que ficasse de quarto, pois queria penetra-la. Bra negou com a cabeça dizendo que gostava muito de chupá-lo e queria fazer isso até que ele gozasse. Goten assentiu e logo derramou se sêmen dentro da boca de Bra, que com prazer bebeu tudo. A Sayiajin, então se posicionou de quatro, na cama, como ordenado anteriormente.

-Assim que você me quer Goten? - Bra falou virando o pescoço levemente para trás para encará-lo nos olhos.

-Assim mesmo, princesa. – Goten, então penetrou-a, fazendo Bra gemer de prazer.

-Isso Goten, assim, bem forte, meu amor! – Bra falava, sentindo muito desejo.

Bra e Goten chegaram ao êxtase e após, ainda amaram-se mais algumas vezes, até caírem, exaustos na cama.

A menina o beijou nos lábios, delicadamente e lembrou:

-Você não pode dormir aqui, Goten! – Bra riu de canto, vendo o cansaço do rapaz.

- Você é maligna, Bra. – Goten levantou-se, vestiu suas roupas e foi para casa, cansado, mas feliz.


	14. Chapter 14 TPM

TPM

Pan chegou em casa chutando as portas. Estava irritada. Bufava de ódio. O Portão de entrada havia entortado com a maneira delicada com que Pan o abriu. A menina passou pela sala, ignorou seus pais, entrou na cozinha de onde saiu com quatro barras de chocolates, um pote de sorvete napolitano e metade de uma torta de morango com chocolate que Videl acabara de comprar na confeitaria para agradar Gohan. A menina subiu ao quarto, colocou no som um Heavy Metal a todo volume e começou a comer seu "lanchinho" ora chorando ora esbravejando, reclamando a Kami o porquê dela ser uma pessoa tão desafortunada..."se ao menos eu pudesse dar uns socos em alguém...Ou quem sabe? Uns chutes?" Pan pensava sozinha, querendo dissipar sua raiva.

- Que bicho mordeu ela, Videl? Você sabe o que aconteceu? - Gohan perguntou à esposa, não entendo o mau humor repentino de sua filha.

- TPM! Ela sempre fica assim... Mas dessa vez acho que está pior porque faz mais de quinze dias que ela e Trunks não se vêem. Ela costuma achar que o mundo conspira contra ela... Sabe, eu era igualzinha na idade dela, comia que nem uma porca...uma porca...Mas não como uma Saiyajin e eu não entortava o portão de casa...Infelizmente! - Videl falou isso tentando ver se havia sobrado algum doce para ela e Gohan comerem.

-Mas porque eles não estão se vendo? - Gohan indagou.

-Porque Trunks está no meio de uma confusão na Corporação Cápsula. Não sei muito bem, Pan não detalhou, mas ele está recebendo uns investidores do mundo inteiro e têm reunião todos os dias. Sabe como é... Ele é presidente da maior empresa do mundo... A Pan até entende, mas não se conforma... Muito menos em TPM. - Videl falou chegando de volta à sala com meia torta de morango com chocolate nas mãos, que por milagre, Pan havia deixado.

-Mas ela tem que entender. Ele é um homem, e tem suas obrigações! - Gohan falou meio sem pensar puxando a mulher com a torta para perto de si.

-Mas ela deve estar... Sabe... É ruim ficar tanto tempo sem o namorado... Eu também fico de mau humor quando você viaja. - Videl falou isso dando torta na boca de Gohan, com suas bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso malicioso.

- Do que você está falando Videl? Você não está querendo dizer que Pan e Trunks... Que eles já estão...? - Gohan olhava para baixo.

- Por kami né Gohan! Claro que sim. Eu pensei que você já tivesse se dado conta.

-Mas Trunks me prometeu que ia...

-Ele não prometeu que ia esperar casar-se com ela...

-Não, mas... Ele disse quer ia cuidar dela, pois ela é uma menina!

-Ora Gohan! Mas ela não está machucada! Nem sofrendo, nem triste, nem faltando aula... O que você esperava? Que Trunks ficasse só de beijinhos com ela? Ou que Pan fosse evitar Trunks? Parece que não conhece sua filha!

Gohan estava pensando. Estava com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Achava sua menina muito nova. Estava com medo de perdê-la "Mas pensando bem ela já tem dezessete anos". Gohan achou melhor não se preocupar com isso e continuar dando atenção a torta de chocolate que Videl dava a ele.  
A torta havia terminado e Videl estava levantando para ir a confeitaria comprar mais, já que havia dado folga a sua , então, puxou a mulher que caiu sentada em seu colo.

-Onde você vai amor? - Gohan quis saber.

-Comprar mais torta. Certamente você não está satisfeito.

-Aah! Deixa pra lá. Me conta mais de como você fica quando eu viajo. - Gohan beijava a orelha e o pescoço da esposa, que soube que ele não estava mais afim de torta e nem de conversa.

Videl beijou o marido, mas alertou que sua filha estava no quarto ainda. Gohan disse que ela sairia pela janela, pois gostava de voar quando estava irritada. Os dois continuaram se beijando no sofá. Videl no colo do marido estava gostando das carícias, que a lembrava de seus tempos de namoro.

Pan ainda estava no quarto. Havia engolido todas as guloseimas. Estava brava com Trunks: " Eu sei que ele está mega ocupado, mas e eu? Eu existo senhor Briefs! Ao inferno com os investidores!" - Pan pensava sozinha, enquanto incluía em sua lista negra imaginária vários nomes de empresas que ela sabia que faziam negócios com a Corporação."Eu sei que estou sendo infantil, mas droga! Eu quero ele!Eu tenho meus direitos". Pan refletia, e em certos momentos de lucidez, sabia que sua reação perante as circunstâncias era de uma menina mimada e infantil, mas ela ainda era uma menina, era assim que sabia reagir, não possuía total maturidade e nem controle de suas emoções, ainda mais nessa fase da adolescência.  
A saiyajin resolveu sair de casa para espairecer. Queria conversar com alguém... Talvez sua mãe...  
Pan, nesse momento saiu do quarto, e pelo mezanino, pode ver seus pais aos beijos no sofá.Sentiu um ódio e achou nojento ver eles nessa situação.

"Grrrr era só o que me faltava! Ver meus pais se agarrando no sofá." - Pan deu meia volta, e saiu pela janela do seu quarto. Ela resolveu não ir longe. Desceu ao chão e caminhou até a casa de seus avôs. Queria falar com seu tio, pois sabia que ele entraria de férias nessa sexta-feira, depois de também ter trabalhado duro por duas semanas, e como já eram dezoito horas passada, ele já deveria estar em casa.

-Boa tarde vovó, boa tarde vovô. O Tio está por ai?

-Não querida. Ele não voltou da Corporação Cápsula ainda. – Chi-Chi falou.

-Mas como vó? Ele me disse que ia ganhar uns dias de férias a partir de hoje? E já acabou o horário de trabalho dele...

-Ah Pan. o Goten está lá com a Bra! Depois que o Vegeta afrouxou a marcação, eles não se desgrudam mais.

-Ta bom! - Pan bateu a porta com raiva deixando seus avôs sem entenderem nada.

A menina levantou vôo. Voou a toda velocidade, torcendo para encontrar algum bandido ou qualquer coisa que justificasse alguma briga. Pensou em ir até uma pedreira onde ela costumava treinar sozinha para destruir alguns paredões, mas não queria se sujar. Voou alguns minutos sem destino, até que se deu conta que estava perto da Corporação.  
Ela, sem pensar muito, pousou e adentrou o prédio dos escritórios, onde sabia que ficavam as salas da presidência.

Pan subiu os elevadores como uma pessoa normal. Queria pensar no que falar. Chegou ao último andar e entrou em uma sala que dizia em sua porta "gabinete da presidência". Ela nunca havia ido ai. Trunks geralmente ficava nos laboratórios ajudando nos projetos. Possuía uma salinha entre as oficinas, no prédio da produção,que era anteriormente ocupada por sua mãe. Ele, assim como ela, gostava de ficar no meio da produção. Acompanhar tudo de perto. Parecia que lá, suas idéias fluíam com mais naturalidade. E a salinha era aconchegante cheia de fotos de momentos bons e importantes que ele, sua mãe e seu vô passaram nos anos que se seguiram de história da Corporação.

Mas nesses dias Trunks estava direto na sala da presidência. Entrava em reunião após reunião. Os investidores estavam querendo saber em que seu dinheiro estava sendo empregado. Os técnicos, engenheiros, e todos os projetos novos da Corporação estavam sendo expostos a eles, em workshops, palestras, reuniões particulares. Trunks estava trabalhando mais de doze horas seguido por dia. Estava mentalmente exausto.  
Pan se admirou com a decoração do gabinete, mas achou esnobe demais. Havia três quadros na parede, um com a foto do falecido avô de Trunks, outro com o de Bulma - uma foto com ela aparentemente com 30 anos, escolhida a dedo por ela, provavelmente - e o último retrato continha uma foto atual de Trunks. Pan fez um biquinho e ficou olhando como ele estava esquisito naquela foto, e riu.

- Hunnn hunnn ...Com licença, eu posso lhe ajudar - Pan escutou uma voz se dirigindo à ela.

Era a secretária. Pan notou que ela estava com uma cara de nojo. Também notou que ela tinha feitos largas mechas amarelas no cabelo preto, dando a impressão que ela tinha um cacho de bananas na cabeça. Pan riu e viu que a moça não entendeu do que ela estava achando graça.

- Você quer alguma coisa, menina? - A secretária, que se chamava Jéssica (como seu crachá dizia), se mostrava impaciente e falava com Pan enquanto lixava as unhas compridas e pintadas de rosa - choque.

- Sim... Sabe se Trunks está atendendo alguém?

- Olha menina, o SENHOR Trunks está sozinho e pediu para não se incomodado, pois precisa organizar uns papéis, então é melhor você voltar outro dia, com hora marcada, de preferência.

Pan sentiu seu ódio crescer novamente, e soube quem seria o primeiro nome a morrer em sua lista negra imaginária. Ela resolveu se conter. Respirou fundo e falou calmamente:

-Escuta aqui... Jéssica. Eu sou a namorada dele, e, por favor, avise ele que Pan está aqui.

-Namorada? Que eu saiba o Senhor Trunks não tem namorada nenhuma. E eu sou muito competente minha queridinha, obedeço às ordens que ele me deu. Então acho melhor você pegar seus brinquedinhos sair daqui e parar de inventar coisas por ai, ainda mais numa empresa tão importante como essa.

Pan começou a estralar os dedos e faíscas começaram a sair de sua mão. Contou até dez e achou melhor não fazer nada para não destruir uma sala tão chique, que certamente custara muito caro toda sua decoração. A saiyajin então, saiu da sala e vou pela janela. Contornou por fora o prédio redondo parando bem na frente da sala de Trunks. Pan pode ver ele ali, sentando a frente do computador, concentrado, cercado de copos de café vazios e potes que continham sanduíches. As paredes ali eram quase que todas de vidro, mas na rua estava noite já, e ele não pode ver ela.  
Pan abriu uma janela e entrou. Trunks não acreditou que ela estivesse ai, achou que era uma alucinação causada por seu cansaço. Mas ela estava ali e estava parada de pé, com os braços cruzados, olhando para baixo, bufando de raiva.

-Pan! Não acredito que surpresa minha flor! - Trunks foi ao encontro dela abraçando sua amada.

-TRUNKS QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE SAIR DIZENDO PRA VERME DA SUA SECRETÁRIA COM CARA DE CACHO DE BANANA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NAMORADA? POR ACASO ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DELA? É MAIS UMA DAS MULHERES DE MAL GOSTO DE VOCÊ CURTE? POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME PROCURA HÁ 20 DIAS? SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER MAIS NADA COMIGO É SÓ DIZER OK? NÃO PRECISA ME FAZER DE IDIOTA!! - Pan gritava com ele, caindo em lágrimas, em seguida.

Trunks estava apavorado, e de sua testa saiam diversas gotas de suor...

-Do que você está falando Pan? Pelo amor de Kami!!! Eu nunca disse nada a essa mulher, nem nunca conversei com ela se quer saber. Ela está substituindo a nossa secretária, a senhora Yuki, que está doente, que é a mesma secretária desde os tempos da mamãe.

Pan então se recordou. Conhecia a senhora Yuki. Já havia visto ela diversas vezes na vida. Era uma senhora de meia idade que estava na Corporação há anos. - Pensando bem, sua mãe não iria dar um cargo tão importante á uma pistoleirazinha que nem essa ai fora. - Pan disse, se acalmando, e contando a ele toda conversa que teve com a perua oxigenada - como ela mesma se referia a Jéssica.

Trunks riu, aliviado. - Ora Pan, você vai dar ouvidos a essa louca? Eu vou é ter uma boa conversa com ela depois.

- Ela vai dizer que eu inventei tudo, vai chorar de cantinho e se fazer de vítima. Conheço essas espécimes de vagabundas.

-Não se preocupe. Tudo na recepção e aqui dentro são gravados em áudio e vídeo numa salinha controlada por robôs. Eu posso conseguir e jogar na cara dela depois.

-Aff. - Pan só rosnou.

-Agora me diz, porque você veio aqui? Veio me salvar dessa vida? - Trunks se aproximou dela abraçando sua florzinha, como ele mesmo chamava ela na intimidade.

-Nem sei por que vim se quer saber. Já que você não me procura mais...

-Você veio porque me ama, é louca por mim, não consegue viver sem mim e estava morrendo de saudade....

- Meu kami! Como é convencido!

-Posso até ser, mas saiba que eu sou louco por você estava morrendo de saudade te amo MUITO e não consigo viver sem você! - Trunks agarrou Pan e começou a beijá-la.

-Ai Trunks!Porque tanto tempo sem me ver? - Pan sussurrava ao ouvido dele.

-Você sabe que não tive escolha, flor. Não posso deixar essas decisões todas que tive que tomar nas mãos de ninguém. Eu estou exausto. Não via a hora de chegar hoje e voar até você. Eu já estava indo quando te vi entrar.

Pan sentiu seus nervos se acalmarem, seus músculos relaxarem. Sabia que estivera muito nervosa durante o dia, boa parte por culpa de seus hormônios em plena TPM, que a deixava meio sem controle. Mas agora sentindo o cheiro de seu amado, sentia-se leve e excitada. A saiyajin beijo-o fervorosamente, aliviando toda sua tensão.  
Trunks levou ela até um divã que decorava a sala.

- Acho que eu sei como resolver teus problemas Pan!-Trunks a deitou lá, e ficou de pé olhando em seus olhos.

- Porque você é um psicólogo? Um psicanalista agora? Vai fazer terapia comigo?

-Exatamente! Mas nem precisa falar nada eu sei muito bem que remédio que você precisa... Precisa de uns tapas pra deixar de ser manhosa... - Trunks falou isso agarrando seus cabelos e levando a boca dela até sua boca, beijando-a com força e deitando-se sobre ela.

- Se isso são tapas, pode me espancar, por favor?... - Ela conseguiu falar, bem baixinho, rindo de canto. - Trunks, você não disse que é tudo filmado aqui dentro? É melhor a gente parar então....

-Porque Pan? Depois eu pego a fita e a gente olha quantas vezes quiser...

-Seu pervertido!!

Trunks então se transformou. Pan se assustou. Porque isso ali, agora? Ele sabia muito bem que ela não seria nada discreta com ele assim. Que era impossível conter-se mesmo ela sendo saiyajin. Porém Pan notou que era isso que Trunks queria. Queria vê-la doida de prazer. Queria que extrapolasse tudo que ela sentia. Para ela se aliviar e para que a secretária pudesse escutar. Trunks foi duro, forte. Amou Pan com a energia de um Super Saiyajin. Quando ele viu que Pan ia gozar, parou. A moça protestou, mas ele provocou ela mais e mais. Queria que Pan ficasse mais furiosa. E ela ficou. Puxou ele para perto, agarrando seus cabelos, protestando por ele ter parado. Os dois estavam suados, e Pan passava a língua pelo pescoço e tórax dele, sentindo seu gosto. O saiyajin então sentou-se e pôs Pan sentada em seu colo virada de costas, com seu peito encostando nas costas da menina. Ele acariciou seus seios com as mãos apertando firme em seus mamilos, fazendo a menina protestar, mas gemer de prazer, a o mesmo tempo que roçava seu membro no sexo da menina, sem no entanto, penetrá-la, o que a deixava nervosa.

-Vamos Pan, é isso que você quer...Me peça então, peça o que você deseja...Deixe de ser orgulhosa... - Trunks provocava a menina.

- Ai Trunks como você é canalha....

- Querida, se você quiser, terá que pedir... - Trunks sussurrava em seu ouvido.

-Eu quero...eu quero...coloca Trunks...pro favor...para de me torturar....

-Mais alto meu amor, eu não escutei!

-Desgraçado! Mete de uma vez! - Pan falou alto, em tom implorativo, jurando vingança mentalmente.

Trunks então, atendeu o pedido de sua amada, compensando ela com um êxtase extremo, que fez a menina deitasse sua cabeça nos ombros dele, descansando até sua respiração se acalmar.

- E ai? Sou ou não sou um ótimo psicólogo?

- Vai te foder, Trunks. - Pan sussurrou. Ela estava bem mais calma, mas seu mau humor não iria embora tão rápido.

-Será que o "cacho de banana" da recepção gostou do nosso showzinho? - Trunks olhou para ela, rindo.

- Ai credo Trunks ...Você é bem maluco mesmo...me fez gritar só pra ela ouvir?

-Não amada ...Eu estava com saudades, e você estava nervosa...e também para a talzinha escutar sim...hehehe...- Trunks beijo-a com carinho - Vamos para sua casa? Quero filar a janta da Videl.

-Folgado. - Pan se levantou e começou a se vestir.

Os dois saíram pela recepção de mãos dadas, deixando a secretária de boca aberta sem entender como ela havia entrado, e com a certeza de que os gemidos que ouviu não eram alucinações nem vinha de outra sala.

-Você pode ir embora, senhorita Jéssica. Segunda feira passe no RH que e acerte suas contas. Vou providenciar outra substituta até que a senhora yuki se recupere.

-Mas ...Senhor Trunks...

-Boa sorte senhorita. Da próxima vez aprenda ser mais bem educada e saiba se por no seu lugar.

Pan nem olhou para ela. Apenas fechou a cara e sorriu de canto.

Os dois foram de carro aéreo até a Montanha Paozu, na casa de Pan. Estavam cansados e não queriam usar o Kii para voar. Trunks estava dirigindo, enquanto contava como tinha sido sua semana para Pan. Ela escutava com atenção, porém uma idéia lhe surgiu...  
Pan debruçou-se sobre o colo dele, enquanto ele explanava sobre executivos barrigudos e charutos fedorentos, abriu sua calça e começou a acariciar seu pênis com a boca.

-Paaannn...O que é isso? Eu vou perder a direção....

- E dai? Não vamos morrer se o carro cair....

Trunks relaxou e deixou Pan se divertir...Quando a menina sentiu o tremor nas pernas deles, denunciando que ele iria gozar, ela parou, fechou suas calças e sentou de volta em seu lugar, bebendo um gole de água.

- Onde você aprendeu ser má, Pan? - Trunks resmungou.

- Com você...Meu professorzinho...hehehehe...- Trunks teve que rir também.

-Pan, eu vou tirar férias por uma semana, estou precisando descansar a mente, treinar um pouco. Eu estava pensando em ir para nossa casa nas Montanhas do norte, mas eu só vou se você puder ir junto.

-Eu vou sim, Trunks. Também estou de férias na faculdade. Não tem porque eu ficar.

-Mas o Gohan...

-Eu falo com meu pai. A gente podia convidar o tio e a Bra... Talvez ele deixe mais fácil...

-Claro! Meu pai e minha mãe foram viajar numas fontes termais, assim meu pai nem precisa ficar sabendo que a Bra vai sair. Ele me pediu para cuidar dela... Então de qualquer forma estarei cuidando. - Trunks começou a desacelerar e descer o carro aéreo - Estamos quase chegando, Pan, será que a janta ta pronta?

- Olha... Se meus pais pararam com a pouca vergonha deles, e resolveram comer, a janta estará pronta.

- Hehehehe...que pouca vergonha Pan?

- Eles estavam se beijando em pleno dia! No sofá! Em pleno dia!!!E ela estava no colo dele!! Acredita?

- Ué Pan, o que tem de mais? São casados, jovens...

-São MEUS PAIS, TRUNKS! Não foi agradável.

-Passei minha infância e adolescência vendo meus pais se agarrarem pela casa, Pan...- Trunks olhou para ela de canto.

-Por isso que é pervertido assim....

Trunks riu e completou dizendo que era bom que, sendo eles, casados há tanto tempo ainda se desejassem assim.  
Os dois chegaram. Gohan gritou para Videl aumentar a quantidade de comida.  
A janta foi servida. Todos conversavam normalmente, menos Pan que estava calada, pensando numa forma de convencer seu pai a deixá-la ir viajar com Trunks. Pan pensou em várias desculpas, imaginou diversas formas de expor a situação, e também o que iria argumentar quando ele se opusesse.

-... Não é mesmo Panzinha? - Videl falou se dirigindo a filha que não escutou nada além de seu nome sendo chamado.

- ...Errr...Desculpa mamãe...Eu não escutei o que vocês estavam falando...

- Onde você está com a cabeça Pan? - Videl perguntou.

Pan resolveu falar tudo de uma vez, seria melhor na frente de Trunks, dai não precisaria repassar toda briga para ele depois.

- É que eu queria ...Eu queria pedir uma coisa...

- Fale filhota - Gohan falou com a boca cheia.

- Papai o Trunks vai viajar de férias e eu queria ir com ele, senão ele não vai, e nós não vamos fazer nada que já não tenhamos feito - Pan largou tudo que nem uma metralhadora, sem parar pra respirar.

- Claro filhinha! Vai ser ótimo pra vocês! - Gohan disse sorrindo.

¬¬

"Que sem graça" - Pan pensou, se achando idiota por ter se preocupado tanto. - Ok papai, acho que o tio e a Bra vão junto.

- Ótimo! Traz mais comida ai Videl ...Estou faminto!

- Só imagino porque ele está tão faminto... - Pan resmungou para Trunks, fazendo bico.

- Aaah eu também estou! - Trunks completou, pegando mais uma coxa de Pterodáctilo assada.

O jantar foi divertido e tranqüilo. Trunks estava contente. Iria descansar depois de dias de tortura mental. Estava entre amigos e com sua amada.  
Depois da janta, Pan tomou um banho e voltou com uma mochila arrumada nas costas:

- Papai, mamãe, vou dormir lá no Trunks,... - Pan ousou só anunciar, sem pedir permissão, para tentar encher o saco de seu pai.

- Vai sim querida! Vocês estão a tanto sem se ver não é? E eu e sua mãe queremos ficar sozinhos essa noite!

Pan olhou para Trunks e com cara de nojo colocando o dedo em sua goela e a língua para fora como se fosse vomitar.

Na Corporação Cápsula, os dois encontraram Goten e Bra que estavam esperando umas pizzas emburrados. Bra quisera aproveitar o tempo sozinho que eles estavam tendo e havia tentando fazer uma janta romântica para ela e Goten. Porém ela além de deixar o peixe queimar, colocou muito sal no molho e cozinhou o macarrão em água fria deixando ele duro e impalatável. Acabaram abrindo umas garrafas de saquê e pedindo umas pizzas.  
Pan contou os planos deles para viagem, enquanto Trunks estava no telefone passando todas informações do dia para Bulma, que mesmo de férias e aposentada da diretoria, ainda mantinha-se sempre informada.

Goten e Bra gostaram da idéia e ficaram fazendo planos para a jornada às montanhas. Trunks avisou à Pan que iria para sua suíte tomar um banho e a esperaria por lá.  
Depois de um tempo Pan subiu. Trunks ainda estava no chuveiro. Ela levou uma das garrafas de saquê que Bra e Goten estavam bebendo, encheu um copo e ficou bebericando. Colocou uma camisola e se espichou na cama. Estava cansada. O dia foi longo.  
Trunks saiu do banho e encontrou Pan bebendo sentada na cama. O Rapaz sentou-se na cama e começou a beber com ela.

- Pan...Boa idéia..precisava mesmo relaxar a mente um pouco!

Pan, então começou a massagear os ombros de Trunks, que estava sentindo-se muito relaxado. -Eu te amo tanto minha menina!

Pan abraçou-o pelas costas e beijou seu rosto: - Também te amo meu príncipe! Mas melhor a gente deitar e dormir - Pan apagou a luz do abajour - Você está muito cansado.

- Não antes de você terminar o que estava fazendo na nave! - Trunks abaixou a cabeça de Pan até sua virilha, tirou seu calção e deixou com que a menina o fizesse ficar relaxado de vez.  
Depois fizeram amor, com calma e Pan pode dormir tranqüila nos braços de seu príncipe.


	15. Chapter 15 Nas montanhas

Nas montanhas

Pan acordou e olhou no relógio. Eram 11:30 da manhã. Resmungou alguma sobre ter dormido demais, olhou para o lado e não viu Trunks, mas ela não se incomodou, sabia que ele iria acordar mais cedo para deixar tudo resolvido na Corporação antes da viagem. A menina desceu, ainda meio sonolenta, e foi para cozinha fazer o desjejum. Enquanto comia, Bra também desceu. Ela estava como cara de ressaca, "deve ter bebido todas com meu tio ontem", pensou a menina.  
As duas comeram em silêncio e resolveram ir para piscina tomar sol. Bra foi se trocar, pois ainda estava de camisola. Quando a Saiyajin de cabelos verdes chegou à piscina, Pan já estava estirada na cadeira passando protetor solar. Bra sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da amiga colocou seus óculos escuros e começou a comer mais uma fatia de bolo que trouxera junto.

- Nossa que fome heim Bra! A noite deve ter sido boa... hehehe – Pan comentou.

-Foi sim amiga, mas acho que eu bebi demais, isso sim! - Bra falou comendo o resto do bolo de uma vez.

- Onde está meu tio, Bra?

-Trunks, assim que acordou, bateu no nosso quarto chamando por ele. Queria a ajuda de Goten para deixar algumas coisas resolvidas. Goten saiu resmungando mas foi.

-Bra, a gente podia treinar lá nas montanhas durante a viagem, o que acha? Você andou perdendo musculatura durante o tempo que ficou internada.

-Você quer dizer que eu engordei não é? – Bra deu um grito.

-Não...Só que você deveria se cuidar mais...Comendo dessa forma vai acabar engordando mesmo!

-Mas eu engordei mesmo! Acho que foi do tempo que fiquei internada só comendo e tomando medicação! – Bra falou olhando para baixo. – Vamos treinar sim, preciso perder uns quilos.

- Será que os rapazes vão demorar muito? – Pan falou, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa, pois notou que a amiga estava ficando chateada.

-Um pouco. Sabia que o Goten foi promovido? – Bra falou.

-Não sabia!Quando foi isso?

-Semana passada. Trunks estava quase pirando com tantas reuniões e chamou Goten para ser seu "braço direito". Agora ele é praticamente da família não é mesmo? – Bra falou piscando para a amiga.

- Bra você está pensando em casar com meu tio já? – Pan provocou a amiga.

Bra não respondeu.

- Porque você não começa a trabalhar aqui na Corporação, Bra? Você estudando design de moda pode fazer a modelagem de toda confecção da Corporação.

-Sim, era esse meu objetivo quando entrei na faculdade. Eu andei pensando nisso já. Mas por favor, vamos mudar de assunto que só em falar em trabalhar me da sono... – Bra resmungou.

-Nossa, você já não dormiu demais? Como pode ter sono ainda. Só você mesmo Bra. – Pan deu um soco de leve no ombro da amiga e as duas riram.

Nos laboratórios da Corporação, Trunks e Goten resolviam tudo com mais dois assessores diretos que Trunks convocara e mais o chefe de RH que já havia recebido a incumbência de conseguir outra substituta para ocupar a mesa da secretária executiva da presidência.  
Os dois estavam terminando tudo que tinham para fazer quando Goten olhou para Trunks e disse:

-Vê se não vai ficar pendurado no celular ou no laptop lá nas montanhas heim!Relaxa cara. Você trabalhou demais já.

-Goten, não vejo a hora de estarmos nas montanhas treinando, bebendo rindo e conversando... - Escuta, você sabe se minha irmã tem alguma coisa, Goten? Estou achando ela meio estranha ultimamente.

-Olha Trunks. Acho que ela está bem. Ela só está mais manhosa ultimamente... Mas pensando bem, ontem ela comentou alguma coisa comigo de querer começar a trabalhar aqui na Corporação. Ela deve estar criando juízo... ou pirado de vez hehehe – Goten riu.

-Acho bom mesmo ela começar a trabalhar. Agora que você tem um cargo superior podem até casar já.

-Vai com calma ai Trunks – Goten coçou a cabeça de onde várias gotas saiam – Nós estamos namorando há pouco tempo.

-Pode começar a pensar nisso! Ou você acha que vai ficar toda vida só comendo minha irmã assim sem compromisso – Trunks falou rindo, cutucando o amigo com o cotovelo.

-Quem falando! E minha sobrinha?

-Sua sobrinha é muito nova ainda. Mais quatro anos pode ter certeza que estaremos casados e, de preferência, com um filho já. Preciso de um sucessor.

-Credo Trunks, Coitada, você só pode estar maluco. Filho. Ta loco. Só mais tarde.

-Nós já temos idade Goten, já temos idade.

Goten olhou de canto para Trunks, com uma cara de reprovação.

Os rapazes voltaram para casa na hora do almoço. As meninas os esperavam na sala. Depois do almoço, Pan foi para casa arrumar suas malas. Iam sair amanhã ainda de manhã. Queriam ir boa parte do caminho de carro normal para aproveitarem as paisagens. No dia seguinte Trunks e Bra foram pegaram Goten e Pan na montanha Paozu. Gohan deu recomendações para os rapazes cuidarem de sua menininha e não se esqueceu de dizer a ela para se alimentar bem e treinar bastante. Trunks estava ao volante. Eles iriam de nave até o começo das montanhas do Norte, depois iriam de jipe até a casa no topo da colina.

Goten foi no banco de trás com Bra. Os dois, hora batiam boca, hora se agarravam, deixando Pan e Trunks irritados.

- Vamos parar com essa galinhagem ali atrás heim? – Pan gritou, enquanto Trunks estava sério, com a cara fechada.

-Mandem a Bra parar de ser tão manhosa. Parece que tudo que eu falo ela se ofende. Ficou braba só porque eu ri que ela trouxe tantas roupas que parece que ela vai á um desfile de moda. Chegou a encher duas cápsulas.

-Aff. Depois a criança sou eu! – Pan esbravejou.

Depois de mais uma hora eles chegaram ao pé da montanha e pousaram o carro aéreo. Trunks, de uma cápsula retirou um carro normal, um Jipe conversível com tração nas quatros rodas, modelo Adventure especial da Corporação Cápsula para trips e trilhas difíceis. O Rapaz mais velho foi dirigindo no início, mas logo o volante passou para Goten e depois para Pan. Bra não quis dirigir, disse que estava cansada e preferia olhar a paisagem.

Trunks ia sempre com seu GPS guiando a trilha. Quando ele chegara a uma bifurcação no meio do caminho, o Saiyajin pode ver no mapa eletrônico que pegando a trilha da direita eles dariam em um despenhadeiro e assim poderiam ver o pôr-do-sol nas colinas. Goten parou o Jipe e transformou em cápsula, pois eles queriam fazer a trilha a pé.

Meia hora de caminhada, eles cruzaram um rio de águas límpidas, que corria calmamente, onde carpas nadavam alheias ao mundo. O correr da água causava um som agradável, bucólico. Eles pararam, por um momento, para apreciar a natureza e beber a água que chegava gelada a boca dele. Mais alguns minutos de caminhada, chegaram a um parapeito cercado de vegetação rasteira, onde já podia se ver o sol caindo por entre a cordilheira. Os casais ficaram encantados com a beleza da paisagem. O firmamento se mostrava rosa salmão, e uma grande cascata em forma de véu de noiva podia se ver ao horizonte. As gotículas de água cortadas pelos últimos raios de sol formavam uma refração colorida, causando a impressão que chovia cristais coloridos do céu.  
O silêncio reinou entre eles. Todos se emocionaram com a visão. Bra chorou discretamente, mas sua lágrima não chegou a cair, pois fora recolhida por Goten que a abraçou e perguntou por que a moça estava tão sensível.

-Por que estou feliz, Goten.

Pan puxou Trunks e começaram a voar sobre a colina. Bra e Goten os acompanharam. Os quatros voaram até a cascata e contornaram os picos das montanhas mais próximas. E assim eles terminaram a subida, pois já anoitecia e a temperatura costumava cair muito nas montanhas, durante a noite.

Quando chegaram a casa, os caseiros já os esperavam com o jantar pronto. Trunks havia ligado e avisado para multiplicar a quantidade de comida que o pai dele costumava comer por quatro, então a janta farta estaria garantida.  
Depois da janta eles apenas bebericaram um vinho ao pé da lareira, olharam as fotos que haviam tirado e se recolheram aos seus quartos. A noite estava fria e eles queriam ir logo, para de baixos dos edredons.

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram no horário combinado, e depois do desjejum, foram para um campo isolado treinar.

Goten e Trunks se afastaram mais das meninas e Pan e Bra ficaram mais ao sul, perto de um riacho, pois não pretendiam destruir nenhuma rocha nem mudar a geografia local. Pan subiu aos ares acompanhada de Bra. As duas começaram numa seqüência de socos leves. Pan pegava leve, pois Bra estava enferrujada. Quando a Saiyajin mais nova viu que Bra voltara a acompanhar seu ritmo, ela começou a desenvolver mais seus golpes, chutando e agredindo com força. Bra suava, mas estava gostando de poder se exercitar. De longe, elas podiam escutar os barulhos dos rapazes treinando. Bra começou a provocar Pan, com ironias e xingamento. A menina sabia que era uma estratégia dos Briefs fazer isso e manteve-se calma e voou para mais longe da menina de cabelos verdes. Bra tentou acompanhá-la, mas quando virou-se Pan não estava mais em seu campo de visão. Bra sentiu que ela preparava uma armadilha e, quando olhou para cima, Pan vinha a toda com o punho fechado para golpeá-la. A Son acertou em cheio no rosto de Bra, que sentiu o golpe, mas conseguiu se recuperar antes que Pan imaginasse pegando ela de surpresa com um chute no estômago que a acertou em cheio. As duas meninas ficaram ofegantes e riram. Desceram ao chão e foram sentar-se à beira do riacho para poderem beber água e descasar e esperar os meninos, já que treinaram durante quase toda manhã.

Mais meia hora transcorreu tranqüilamente. As duas conversavam quando os rapazes chegaram. Trunks foi logo mandando elas levantarem e pararem de moleza. Primeiro pediu para Goten treinar com Pan. Tio e sobrinha levantaram a uns 5 metros do chão e começaram a lutar. Trunks guiava os movimentos de Pan, sendo seu orientador, e corrigindo movimentos errados. Pan soltou um Kamehameha em Goten que não gostou de ser pego de surpresa com uma violação das regras impostas por ela mesmo, e ameaçou se transformar em Super Saiyajin. Logo depois desse acontecimento Trunks pediu para Pan descer e mandou Bra subir e lutar com Goten. Bra protestou e disse que com Goten e nem com Trunks ela lutava. Pan então voltou aos ares para Trunks poder guiar os movimento de Bra dessa vez. As duas lutavam como antes e tudo ia bem. Trunks achava sua irmã lenta demais, mas ele sabia que ela nunca se interessara por isso como deveria. Pan e Bra estavam entrosadas. A menina mais nova preparava-se para um golpe novo quando Bra, ficou imóvel de repente. Pan deteve-se e esperou ver a reação da amiga. Bra sentiu sua visão nublar e ficar preta. A moça começou a perder altura e cair em queda livre. Goten a segurou em seus braços antes que ela batesse no chão. Ele então correu para o riacho molhando o rosto dela com água fria. Bra recuperou os sentidos e disse que sua pressão havia caído. Goten e Trunks ficaram muito preocupados, mas Pan avisou que deveria ser apenas falta de glicose, pois já era meio dia passado e eles precisavam almoçar. Eles voltaram voando. Goten levou Bra nos braços para ela não se cansar mais.

Todos comeram muito, estavam famintos e acharam melhor, interromperem os exercícios por hoje, pois o tempo estava fechando e com a chuva, viria o frio. Bra ficou irritada. Não queria que ninguém se detivesse por um mal estar seu e insistiu que ao menos, eles fizessem alguma trilha enquanto a chuva não vinha. Os quatro, então foram por uma trilha fechada, mata adentro. A trilha era escura, os Pinus que dominavam a vegetação davam um aroma de pinho ao ambiente, que se tornava frio e sombrio. Trunks avisou que logo eles chegariam a um ponto onde os dinossauros costumavam montar seus ninhos, e era melhor fazerem silêncio. Mais uns minutos eles chegaram a um despenhadeiro cercado de vegetação espinhosa onde puderam observar diversos ninhos de dinossauros nas rochas. Os bebês dinos, haviam acabado de nascer. A primavera era a época de pôr os ovos e no verão, eles rebentavam a casca e seus pais os alimentavam por um tempo, como estava acontecendo agora. Eles contemplaram por um tempo, bateram fotos e resolveram não perturbar mais a natureza. Voltaram voando, pois o vento estava anunciando que a chuva não demoraria.

Em casa, eles tomaram banho e colocaram casacos, pois a temperatura lá caia muito rápida. Bra e Pan foram para a cozinha prepara saladas e petiscos para eles comerem antes do churrasco, que Trunks prometera assar para o jantar, ficar pronto.

- Bra, não vá se cansar muito heim. – Goten estava de olho na menina.

-Ai Goten, estou ótima.

Bra e Pan ficaram preparando os tira-gosto enquanto bebiam vinho e saque. As meninas estavam rindo e falando bobagens típicas de quem já bebeu mais do que deveriam. Os rapazes que estavam na churrasqueira, também estavam bebendo e rindo das meninas que dançavam ao ritmo das músicas que tocavam. Eles passaram o resto da noite assim. Bebendo, rindo, relembrando de histórias que na maioria das vezes, Bra e Pan nem haviam nascido ainda.  
Pan não gostava de falar sobre a época do Manji Boo, pois ela sabia que toda sua família havia morrido e mesmo não tendo nascido, sentia um arrepio na coluna só de pensar. Já Bra gostava, pois sabia que a partir daí, seu pai havia mudado e resolvera admitir seus sentimentos pela família querendo, inclusive, ter mais um filho.

Trunks preparou um churrasco perfeito. Todos estavam adorando.

- O melhor tempero é a fome, Trunks, por isso está tão boa sua comida. – Goten não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar com o amigo.

- Aposto que nem a fome nem o álcool fariam sua comida ficar boa, Goten. – Trunks revidou.  
Depois da janta eles jogaram um pouco de cartas, porém Bra achou melhor se deitar, pois estava muito sonolenta:

-É o álcool. – Ela disse, indo para o quarto.

Depois da partida, Goten preferiu ir para cama. Não queria ficar longe de Bra. Ao chegar ao quarto, viu a menina deitada sob as cobertas. Entrou de vagar, tirou sua roupa e deitou-se ao lado dela, por baixo do edredon. Goten beijou delicadamente os lábios da moça, que abriu os olhos, de vagar:

- Já veio, Goten?

-Desculpa amor. Não queria te acordar.

-Eu estava te esperando, Goten.

-Você está bem, princesa? Melhor você dormir e descansar.

- Você não vai querer me amar esta noite, Goten? – Bra falou isso num tom implorativo, quase num choro.

-Ora gatinha, não queria te perturbar. Mas não precisa fazer beicinho.

Goten então descobriu Bra e retirou sua camisola. O rapaz começou a beijá-la bem de vagar descendo pescoço a baixo. O Saiyajin deteve-se nos seios da moça. Sugou-os com cuidado, mexendo com sua língua, nos bicos duros de excitação.

Goten foi descendo mais, e encaixou sua cabeça por entre as coxas de Bra que já estava preparada para ser tocada. Goten a fez gemer. Ele estava sendo delicado e carinhoso, porém ela estava sentindo muito prazer, e amor. Bra então se levantou e deitou Goten na cama. Ela queria senti-lo e percorreu cada centímetro de seus músculos com a língua. Bra lembrou-se de quanto desejara esse homem. Desde que se lembrava pensava nele como sendo seu. Aos quatorze anos ela começou a desejá-lo como mulher, mas sabia que precisaria esperar. Os anos foram passando e Bra cada vez tinha mais certeza que era ele quem ela queria. Por mais que ficasse com outros rapazes, ela se guardou para Goten. Não conseguiria tirá-lo da cabeça se não se entregasse a ele por primeiro. Nas noites que seu corpo reclamava, era nele que ela pensava ao se tocar. Agora estavam ali, os dois, se amando. Ela já se sentia diferente do início do romance. Bra poderia dizer que, com certeza, havia amadurecido muito. Agora ela não era apenas apaixonada por ele. Ela o amava.  
Bra então se sentou sobre o quadril de Goten, encaixando-se perfeitamente nele. Agora eles eram um só.

-Eu te amo tanto, Bra. – A menina escutou Goten gemendo de prazer enquanto declarava-se a ela.

-Eu também te amo muito meu Saiyajin. Muito mais do que eu pensei poder amar um dia. – Bra falou alto, gemendo de prazer e amor.

Goten deu o ritmo e amou Bra com os olhos abertos, para poder vislumbrar aquela a quem ele achava ser a mais bonita. Saiyajin segurou-se até ver que sua amada estava pronta. Quando chegaram ao êxtase, Goten viu que o gozo fizera Bra se emocionar.

-O que foi minha, linda? – Goten a deitou em seus braços, e limpou as lágrimas dela. – Você anda tão emotiva.

-Não sei Goten. Só fiquei com vontade. Mas não se preocupe. Estou feliz. – A menina sorriu e adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, novamente eles acordaram cedo e foram fazer trilha. Dessa vez iriam até um forte abandonado que existia essa região há mais de 1000 anos. Pertencia ao povo que habitava essas montanhas naquela época que construíram para se protegerem dos bárbaros que tentavam sempre invadir seu território. Trunks já havia ido uma vez até este forte, junto com sua mãe e seu pai em umas das poucas vezes que visitara essa região. Isso fora quando tinha nove anos e Bra nem havia nascido ainda.

Chegara ao forte caminhando. A região ficava ao topo de uma colina, mas bem na divisa com outro morro. Podia-se apenas ver as ruínas do que era antigamente um Forte. A construção estava cercada com algumas árvores grandes e floridas, mas a região era de campo aberto, bem propícia a construção de uma fortaleza.  
Novamente eles voaram sobre a região, tiraram fotos e adentraram as ruínas. Estavam adorando. Imaginando todas as lutas que haviam ocorrido ali. Imaginaram até os poderes que os inimigos possuíam ou se a guarda era forte o suficiente para dar conta de uma luta com eles. Estavam conversando até que Bra segurou forte na mão de Goten. Sentiu-se faca novamente e indisposta.

Todos voaram de volta para a casa. Goten e Trunks começaram a ficar muito preocupados, pois a menina passou o resto da manhã sem querer comer nada. À tarde ela apenas beliscou algumas coisas, só passando a se alimentar melhor durante a noite.  
Na manhã seguinte Bra continuava mal. Dessa vez acordou com dor no estômago e muito enjoada, indo várias vezes ao banheiro. Sem pensarem mais, todos arrumaram as malas e voltaram para Corporação Cápsula o mais rápido possível.

Trunks chamou novamente o médico da família, o mesmo que atendera Bra durante sua convalescença. Nem Pan, nem Goten voltaram para casa, e nem avisaram seus pais, pois não queriam que ninguém se precipitasse e ligassem para Bulma e Vegeta. O médico chegou e encontrou Bra sentada na cama. Ela estava bem, só fraca e indisposta. Mesmo assim providenciou diversos exames completos com urgência. Trunks queria que ela fizesse uma ressonância magnética, para descartar qualquer tipo de doença congênita (o que ele mesmo achava muito difícil de acontecer, sendo ela meia Saiyajin), mas o médico achou desnecessário, pois Bra aparentava estar bem, e queria ver o resultado do exame de sangue antes.

No dia seguinte, o médico chegou à tarde com os resultados dos exames na mão. Ele chamou Trunks para um local reservado e mostrou os exames para ele, mostrando que havia encontrado o problema de Bra.

Trunks saiu pálido, porém sereno.

-Já falo com vocês. – Trunks disse, para Goten e Pan.

O rapaz pegou o telefone:

-Alô? Mama?

-Oi Trunks! Tudo bem?Como está a viagem? Pode falar, pois seu pai não está aqui, ele deu uma saída.

-Estamos em casa mama. Bra não estava sentindo-se bem. Ela andou desmaiando, ficando fraca, passando mal. Voltamos ontem à tarde.

Bulma ficou branca e Trunks pode notar que a respiração dela pareceu parar.

-Trunks pelo amor de Kami continue. Como ela está? Já foi ao médico? Só me falta ela ter um vírus no coração que nem Goku tinha. Meu Kami seu pai vai morrer junto. – Bulma começou a chorar desesperada.

-Calma mama! Já sabemos o que ela tem. Não é nada disso. Ela está bem. Quando vocês chegarem a gente conversa.

-Quando chegarmos nada! Eu quero saber agor....

Trunks desligou o telefone.


	16. Chapter 16 Mudanças

Mudanças

As coisas já haviam se acalmado na Corporação Cápsula.

Fazia dois meses que eles haviam feito a viagem à montanha e voltado com Bra doente. As coisas corriam bem atualmente, e a movimentação que se via agora, era outra... Aliás, desde aquele dia, não havia mais um dia se quer na Corporação em que não houvesse algum movimento. O entra e sai era a toda hora, coisas iam e chegavam, pessoas iam e voltavam. Mas depois de hoje as coisas se acalmariam definidamente. Ao menos por mais 5 meses.

Naquele dia, há dois meses atrás, Bulma e Vegeta chegaram mais rápido do que de costume. O Saiyajin não teve paciência para aviões ou naves, pegou a esposa e voou até sua casa, em uma velocidade rápida, porém a qual Bulma pudesse suportar.  
Quando adentraram a casa, Pan estava em um canto conversando com Trunks, os dois foram interrompidos pelo casal que queria saber de Bra.

- Ela está no quarto com Goten. Está deitada, mas está bem - Disse o filho mais velho.

- E o médico? - Quis saber Vegeta.

- Já foi. Não precisava ficar. Ele pediu para vocês ligarem quando quisessem.

- Mas filho, e ai? O que ela tem? - Bulma perguntava angustiada.

- Melhor vocês falarem com ela... - Trunks disse.

Vegeta abriu a porta quase a arrancando da parede. Bra estava sentada na cama, com Goten ao seu lado, em uma cadeira, o rapaz segurava nas mãos dela. Ela chorava um pouco.

-Bra você está bem filha? O que você fez? O que ele fez pra você? O que você tem? - Vegeta falou, empurrando Goten para o lado, sacudindo Bra.

-Vegeta! Por kami! Deixa a menina falar! - Bulma disse, aflita.

- Ela passou muito mal nas montanhas, senhor Vegeta. - E Goten acabou relatando resumidamente o que havia acontecido.

Bulma se acalmou. - Então foi só uma virose, um mal estar? - Falou a mãe tentando entender.

-Não mãe! - Bra disse, olhando para baixo, voltando a chorar baixinho.

-Grrrrr mulher, da onde Saiyajin tem mal estar de graça? Não compare ela com uma verme qualquer.

Bulma ignorou o marido - Então Bra, fale! - Bulma disse com os nervos em frangalhos.

-Mama, papa...O médico disse que eu não to doente, podem se acalmar por favor!...- Bra chorava - Que tudo isso que tive é porque eu estou grávida - Bra chorava mais ainda enquanto falava - Estou com mais ou menos 8 semanas de gestação. - Bra caiu em prantos e Goten abraçou-a.

Bulma ficou estática, porém certo alívio tomou conta de seu ser. O corpo dela estava duro, porém o alívio fez com que ela relaxasse e soltasse um suspiro. Bulma então, olhou para Vegeta. Ele era, agora, sua maior preocupação.  
O Saiyajin mantinha-se duro, rígido. Ele ainda não havia absorvido bem a informação e nada falava.

-Vegeta... - Bulma tocou no marido.

-Papa...Desculpa...Aconteceu! O médico disse que foi por causa dos dias que fiquei internada. Eu falhei a pílula muitos dias seguidos e o antibiótico pode ter cortado o efeito do medicamento...Eu nem pensei .

Bulma abraçou a filha. Ela estava feliz. Apesar de tudo ficou muito contente! Além de sua filha não estar doente, ainda teriam uma criança em casa, coisa que há muito não se via na Corporação Cápsula. E quem era ela pra julgar a filha? Engravidou de um homem com quem mantinha um caso que na época era rude, impetuoso, extremamente egoísta e nem se importava com família, nem com relacionamentos. Bra estava grávida de um namorado, de Um Son. Nada havia com que se preocupar.

-Bra minha filha! Eu estou feliz - Bulma chorava também, se pondo no lugar da menina - Vai dar tudo certo querida!

Vegeta então se aproximou de Goten. O rapaz levantou e encarou o sogro de frente. Era mais alto, olhava ele de cima, mas com respeito.

-Senhor vegeta! Da minha parte o senhor não tem com que se preocupar. Eu assumo toda responsabilidade. - Goten notou que Vegeta nem ao menos piscava, quanto mais retrucava, e continuou - Ninguém imaginava, nem ela. Fomos descuidados, mas agora está feito. É o meu filho, e agora Bra será minha mulher.

Vegeta então, cruzou os braços. Goten acabou falando o que ele queria ouvir. Ele queria que sua filha ficasse bem. Que não sofresse como a mãe sofreu há anos atrás. Ele fez, se arrependeu, mas aquilo fora necessário para todo seu aprendizado, sua evolução como ser. Mas Bra não precisava passar por isso, ao menos ele como pai, não queria e não iria ver sua menina sofrer.

- Vocês vão continuar morando aqui. Bra, tranca a faculdade nesse ano, mas volta ano que vem, e começa a trabalhar em seguida na Corporação para se ocupar mais e fazer besteira de menos. E você rapaz, comece a se mexer para o casamento, e trazer suas tralhas para cá. - Vegeta falou isso em tom imperativo, dando meia volta e saindo do quarto, passando por Trunks e Pan sem falar nada. Bulma o seguiu, correndo para alcançá-lo.

Trunks e Pan se olharam sem entender. Estavam esperando gritos horríveis, berros choradeira. Trunks até ficara ai para apaziguar qualquer alteração que pudesse haver. Os dois então se dirigiram para o quarto da menina.

Na suíte principal da casa, Bulma tentava tirar alguma reação a mais de Vegeta, que desde aquele momento não mais havia dito nada.

-Vê! Não fique assim! Lembra-se de mim! Quem somos nós pra julgá-los? E pense como vai ser bom ter uma criança aqui nesta casa! Já temos idade para sermos avôs... Seu neto ou neta será tão forte! Você e Goku sempre imaginaram isso não é? - Bulma fazia carinho na fronde de seu companheiro.

Vegeta esboçou um sorriso de canto, que logo se dissipou.

-Aff! Não estou falando nada mulher. Deixe-me quieto.

Bulma o abraçou. Estava tudo bem. Não havia nada que Vegeta pudesse fazer mesmo, bastava ele adaptar-se a idéia de que sua filha estava grávida agora. Ele com o passar dos anos aprendeu a não piorar nem aumentar tantos os problemas assim.

No momento em que eles ainda estavam no quarto o telefone tocou e Vegeta atendeu, automaticamente.

-Alô?

-Alô, Vegeta? É o Goku...

-Que você quer kakarotto?

-Alguém nos ligou dali... Não estávamos em casa, mas a chamada ficou registrada....

-Aff! Deve ter sido o pervertido do seu filho, que não bastasse ficar comendo minha filha pelos cantos, teve que engravidar a coitadinha!

-Hahahahaha... Vegeta você anda se drogando depois de velho? - Goku ria atrás da linha - Para começar eles estão viajando!

-Eles estão aqui! Os quatro! Minha filha está grávida kakarotto de uma cria metade verme metade nobre.

-Bra está grávida Vegeta? Você tem certeza? - Nesse momento Chi-Chi puxou o telefone das mãos de Goku e falou:

-Vegeta? Alô Vegeta? Que história é essa? Você está brincando não está? É uma de suas brincadeiras de mau gosto...

Vegeta não respondeu, passou o telefone direto para Bulma que explicou tudo resumidamente para a amiga.

Goku e Chi-Chi, em seguida apareceram no quarto do casal, a mulher fez questão de estar pessoalmente ali para conversar com Bulma, e aproveitou as técnicas do marido para chegarem no mesmo instante. Ch-iChi não se irritou. Ela também havia mudado muito. Pelo contrário, estava feliz. "Só assim para Goten resolver de uma vez se casar", pensava ela, Ela acharia melhor que as coisas tivessem acontecido normalmente, com planejamento, com eles casados, mas se aconteceu, aconteceu e pronto...Assim ao menos o rapaz iria contrair matrimônio.

No quarto de Bra, estavam apenas ela e Goten. Pan e Trunks haviam saído para comer algo, pois estavam famintos.

Goten estava abraçado à menina. Ela já não se sentia mal. Muito do que ela passara fora agravado pela ansiedade e pela preocupação de estar doente novamente. Agora ela estava medicada, e já até havia comido um caldo quente que Bulma mandara servir a ela.

- Bra, pare de chorar minha florzinha - Ele limpava as lagrimas que escorriam do canto de seus olhos - Assim vou pensar que você não me acha digno de ser o pai de seu bebê...

-Goten! Você sabe que não é isso... Foi tudo de surpresa. Eu queria uma festa de casamento linda e inesquecível. Queria me formar... Falta tão pouco...Queria aproveitar mais a vida com você.

Goten pôs Bra em sua frente e seriamente falou.

-Querida! Você vai ter que parar de se preocupar tanto assim com coisas tolas! Nós ainda vamos aproveitar muito a vida sim! O que uma criança tanto irá atrapalhar? Nós temos muitas pessoas que irão brigar para querer cuidar do neném para nós - Goten se referia as avós e a Pan. Bra teve que rir - E quem disse que você não vai se formar? Seu pai só pediu que você trancasse a matrícula para poder ter a gestação em paz, e se você não quiser não precisa. E quanto à festa de casamento, você sabe muito bem, lindinha, que pode ser a festa mais linda do mundo se você quiser.

-Eu sei... Mas eu não quero Goten! Eu prefiro algo mais tranqüilo mesmo. Sinto-me muito sensível e uma grande festa não combinaria com meu estado de espírito. Queria uma festa linda sim, mas não necessariamente grandiosa e espalhafatosa como eu imaginava antes...

-Então assim será, minha princesa.

Alguns minutos mais, Bra adormeceu e Goten foi atrás de alimentos. Surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com seus pais. Goku correu até o filho e o abraçou, batendo a mão em suas costas tão forte que quase derrubou o rapaz. Chi-Chi abraçou-o também. Goten ficou muito feliz com o apoio e carinho de seus pais. Ele também estava sentindo-se exausto mentalmente. Dias de preocupação com a garota, e agora um turbilhão de novidades pela frente. "Mas fazer o que?" - pensava ele - "Tudo vai dar certo".

Nos dias que se passaram, todos já sabiam da novidade. Até algumas pseudo-amigas de Bra estavam fazendo fofocas maldosas, mas ela pouco se importava. Estava feliz com gravidez. Olhara muitas fotos de sua mãe grávida e se imaginava logo com o barrigão, linda como ela e como todas grávidas costumavam ficar, com um sorriso e brilho especial no olhar.

O quarto novo de Bra havia chegado. Era um quarto de casal lindíssimo, feito sob medida para uma das suítes da Corporação, que seria agora, o quarto do casal. Goten trabalhava duro, continuava treinando com Trunks para dissipar tantas preocupações, mas no que podia ajudava na organização da festa do quarto. Chi-Chi e Bulma, agora aposentada, cuidavam da maior parte da cerimônia que seria como Bra pediu: linda, romântica e discreta.

Bra estava ansiosa para comprar as coisas do neném, porém preferiu esperar pela ultra-sonografia que diria o sexo, para comprar um enxoval adequado ao menino, ou a menina. Ela resolveu seguir o que seu pai dissera, e trancara a faculdade por um ano, pois assim poderia ter a criança e amamentar em paz.

Bulma arrumara um cargo para Bra na Corporação. Ela agora seria auxiliar da estilista das confecções. Trabalharia como design de moda enquanto não se formasse. Depois poderia assumir um cargo de gerência. Era um trabalho bom, tranqüilo, que agradava muito a ela, ainda mais ficando ao lado de casa.

Quando a menina chegou á 16º semana de gestação ela, Bulma e Goten foram ao médico da família para a ultra-sonografia.

Bra estava ansiosa, jurava que não, mas chegava a suar frio. Era uma clínica conhecida. O ginecologista e obstetra que estava atendendo Bra, era filho do mesmo médico que fizera nascer Trunks, Goten e a própria menina. O velho agora estava aposentado, mas seu filho assumira a clínica e estava por dentro de toda história e genética Saiyajin.

- Bom dia a todos - O médico cumprimentou.

Era já um senhor também. Estava clinicando há anos e era o braço direito de seu pai. O rapaz reconheceu Goten pelo nome, pois estava cumprindo a residência médica quando o menino nasceu, e ajudou no parto.

-Quem diria então! Duas crianças que eu ajudei nascer... E da mesma raça...Hahahaha - O médico tinha um bom humor característico - Vocês não são, por acaso racistas não é? Ou são contra misturarem o sangue com reles Homo sapiens? - O médico cutucou o rapaz com o cotovelo, descontraindo o local.

Bra, por favor, coloque este avental e deite-se na maca.

Bra então deitou-se e sentiu o gel frio sendo espalhado por seu abdome enquanto o aparelho vasculhava cada ponto de seu ventre já um pouco saliente.

-Então doutor? Qual o sexo?

O médico franziu a testa: - Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui...

-Um rabo? Ora doutor, o senhor bem sabe que o rabo...- Bulma falava mas foi interrompida pelo médico.

-O rabo, sei sim, dona Bulma... O Rabinho está aqui óh - E o médico mostrou uma pequena saliência inidentificável para leigos - São Saiyajins pra todos os lados não é ...Não podia faltar o rabinho - O médico sorriu - Mas não é disto que estou falando - O rosto do médico então se iluminou - Está aqui olhe - Ele apontava para o monitor - É disto que estou falando!

-O que doutor? Por kami! A gente não vê nada ai!Qual o problema com meu filho - Bra estava angustiada.

-Problema nenhum com seus filhos! Eles estão ótimos!Grandes e com rabinhos como bons Saiyajins que se prestem! - O médico sorriu.

Bra empalideceu e Bulma deu um gritinho apertando suas mãos contra o rosto:

-Kami que felicidade! - A mulher se abraçou no genro - Dois netinhos de uma só vez!

Goten engoliu seco, mas sorriu.

-Um menino e uma menina se querem saber. Perfeito não? Parabéns meu rapaz! hehehehe - Se prepare heim! – O médico deu uma piscadela.

Goten mantinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Quando foram para casa, Bra só reclamava que ficaria uma baleia gigante, e que precisaria de 3 babás para ajudar! Porém ela se sentiu eufórica só em pensar em todas as compras que precisaria fazer, em todo o enxoval - De ambos os sexos (ela batias palmas em estado de felicidade) que iria comprar. Isso lhe animou e a motivou.

Todos ficaram muito felizes com a notícia. Vegeta até soltou uma frase se vangloriando de seus genes. "Certamente isso é um feito da perfeita genética da nobreza Saiyajin e só a princesa da raça que teria cacife para gerar gêmeos." ele propositalmente ignorava a necessidade de 2 espermatozóides também, para gerar este feito e quando questionado sobre isso, dizia ser "apenas um detalhe".

Os dias passaram correndo. O quarto das crianças já havia chegado, era lindo, delicado e chique. Lilás para a menina e azul para o menino. E agora, Bra com 4 meses de gestação e mais todos envolvidos, se preparavam para o dia do enlace. Pan, Trunks Gohan e Videl seriam os padrinhos, tanto do casamento quanto dos bebês.

Chi-Chi e Bulma tentaram convencer Pan e Trunks de se casarem juntos, numa grande festa, mas Pan rejeitou a idéia e Gohan não quis nem saber, dizendo que ela era nova demais e se formaria antes.  
Tudo já estava pronto. E o dia havia chegado.

Agora que as coisas já Corporação Cápsula haviam se acalmado... Pelo menos por mais 5 meses.


	17. Chapter 17 Uma nova vida

Uma nova vida

Faltava um dia para a cerimônia, e nessa véspera Pan correu de um lado para outro arrumando tudo. Ela estava bem ansiosa, parecia que era ela quem iria casar. Pra variar, estava um pouco de mau humor, pois seu vestido não ficara bem como ela queria, mesmo tendo ajustado umas 15 vezes.

Nessa noite ela iria dormir na Corporação, para desde cedo, já ajudar Bra, que andava meio sonolenta demais para fazer as coisas sozinhas. Pan estava conferindo a tenda onde seria a festa, a lista de convidados, do buffet, e as flores que haviam chegado, quando sentiu pingos de chuva molhando sua testa.

- Merda! Droga! Cacete! Só que falta chover amanhã!

- Amanhã não vai chover! Eu conferi na previsão! É só uma chuva passageira, vai ajudar a refrescar o dia amanhã. - Trunks chegou, por trás de Pan, abraçando sua namorada.

-Espero que você tenha razão...

-Já não está tudo perfeito Pan? Não tem gente demais cuidando disso tudo? Está na hora de você entrar, tomar banho, jantar e dar atenção ao seu namorado...Olha que amanhã você estará com olheiras terríveis!

Pan fechou a cara e fez um bico emburrada.

-Olheiras...Ora olheiras...Eu não tenho olheiras! Vamos entrando sim! Estou com muita fome!

-Aaaah então a janta é melhor que seu namoradinho...

-Nossa como você está carente hoje, Trunks! - Pan apertou as bochechas do rapaz e sacudiu.

os dois foram para dentro, pois a chuva estava engrossando.

-Ai Trunks... Não vejo a hora dos meus primos nascerem! A Bra está tão linda! E o tio está tão bobo!To tão ansiosa quanto ela!

-Meus sobrinhos! Nossos afilhados... Eles... Pois é... To ficando com ciúmes da Bra e do Goten...Eu quero os meus filhos...Espero que você engravide de gêmeos também! Trigêmeos.

-Meu kamiiiii...Carregue na sua barriga então, Trunks!

Pan tomou banho e os dois jantaram a sós, pois Vegeta e Bulma não estavam e Bra havia comido já, e se deitado.

Após a janta, a menina resolveu se deitar também. Estava cansada, mas excitada demais, sentia a energia fluir de dentro dela, mas sua mente pedia que seus olhos se fechassem.  
A moça entrou no quarto. Trunks já estava lá, escutando música, cantarolando e bebendo uma taça de vinho, enquanto arrumava o terno que usaria amanhã.

-Preciso me deitaaaaaarrrr - Pan falou se jogando.

Trunks deitou-se ao seu lado e apagou as luzes. O quarto manteve-se apenas iluminado pelas luzes exteriores, que adentravam o quarto pela sacada. O janelão estava aberto dando vazão á uma corrente de ar fresco que refrescava o quarto e fazia balançar as cortinas de voal que dançavam conforme a corrente de vento, e esse ambiente calmo fez com que Pan quisesse relaxar mais ainda.

A menina se aconchegou nos braços fortes de seu amado, porém não conseguia parar quieta. Suas pernas balançavam e seu corpo lutava contra sua mente.

-Pan, o que você tem? Bicho carpinteiro? Não estava cansada?

-Estou muito ansiosa... Com sono, mas meu corpo não está cansado. Trunks vamos lá fora lutar? Lute comigo... Quero esgotar minhas energias!

-Hahahahahaha... Lutar na chuva à essa hora depois de você ter tomado banho? Não sou seu pai, mas também não sou tão irresponsável assim!

-Por que não?

-Porque não e pronto. Sossegue!

-Não consigo!Vamos para a Câmera de gravidade?

-Sem a menor chance Pan! Da última vez você ficou toda dolorida. Quer estar assim amanhã?

-Eu NÃO fiquei dolorida não! Doeu na hora, depois passou.

-Não foi o que pareceu no dia seguinte! Você reclamou tanto que eu me arrependi de ter te deixado treinar em gravidade tão alta.

-Você me julga uma fraca não é Trunks? Saiba que eu não sinto dores tão fácil como você pensa não... - Pan fechou a cara e deitou-se de costas para ele.

Trunks abraçou Pan pelas costas, afastou seus cabelos e beijou sua nuca, enquanto puxava o quadril da menina para junto de seu corpo:

-Lá vem a manhosa fazendo birra...Vamos gastar essa energia então...

-Trunks você só pensa nisso...

-Então eu paro... Mas tem que pedir pra eu parar... - Trunks provocou Pan, lambendo seu ouvido e acariciando suavemente seu sexo sobre a calcinha.

-Lá vem você Trunks...

-Diz que não quer Pan. Diz... - Trunks se pôs sobre a menina, pressionando seu quadril contra o dela, beijando seu pescoço sensualmente, apertando suas coxas com força.

Pan puxou a cabeça do rapaz para cima, encaixando sua boca na dele, num beijo, quente e molhado, aonde chegava a morder os lábios de Trunks, tirando gemidos roucos rapaz.

O Saiyajin tirou a camisola e a calcinha de Pan, mordendo seus mamilos, dando o troco na namorada, que começou a gemer. O rapaz se deitou na cama e tirando seu calção, pedindo para ela se deitasse sobre ele e o chupasse. Pan assim o fez, posicionando-se deitada sobre ele, acariciando seu membro com seus lábios enquanto Trunks também a tocava com a língua. A cada toque da língua dele em seu sexo, Pan sentia-se mais excitada e sugava aquele mastro com mais vontade. Quando Pan parou de chupar e começou a gemer mais alto, Trunks parou também. Pegou ela e colocou-a sentada em seu colo, na cama de costas para ele. Pan virou seu pescoço para trás em busca de um beijo molhado. Os dois ficaram alguns minutos apenas tocando-se com as línguas.

-Vai Trunks, transforme-se!

-Você está mesmo querendo um combate hoje não é?

-Quero me cansar... Pode transformar-se em Super Saiyajin 2 hoje, inclusive!

Trunks riu.

-Pra eu acabar te machucando? Não quero isso Pan!

-Trunks eu já lhe disse que não me machuco tão fácil assim!Eu não tenho medo!

Trunks então, posicionou seu membro excitado na entrada de Pan, porém não penetrou. Ficou deslizando a lubrificação dela por todo seu sexo, lambuzando a menina que se contorcia de prazer.

-Vamos Trunks, coloque, por favor, coloque....

Trunks encaixou seu membro na entrada do ânus de Pan. A menina estremeceu! Ele então, a segurou firme pelo quadril, e sussurrou por de trás de seu ouvido:

-O que foi Pan? Não foi você que disse que não tem medo? Que não sente dor fácil? - Trunks falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Trunks...-A menina sussurrou.

Trunks começou a massagear o clitóris de Pan, e a beijar delicadamente seus ombros, pescoço e ouvido

-Panzinha...Faz tempo que eu lhe quero assim...Morro de desejo por isso...Mas se você não quiser experimentar eu não vou insistir!

Pan, sem abrir os olhos, fez que sim com a cabeça:

-Pode continuar... Eu também quero... Devagar por favor...

-Pan... Mesmo?

Pan virou seu pescoço e voltou a beijá-lo. Trunks aos poucos foi movendo o quadril da menina para baixo encaixando-a devagar. A menina sentiu-se rasgar, mas seu tesão era tanto que ela queria continuar.  
O Saiyajin em uma última estocada, meteu tudo dentro do traseiro de Pan, e começou a movimentá-la para cima e para baixo. A menina então começou a relaxar! Trunks permanecia masturbando o clitóris dela, e ela, realmente não sentia mais dores. Foi só a primeira sensação. Agora Pan sentia-se tomada de desejo e luxúria. Ficou de quatro enquanto Trunks metia mais forte e gemia alto dizendo o quanto ela era toda gostosa. Pan achava isso muito excitante e as palavras de Trunks entravam como estímulos em seus ouvidos. Ela suava, era uma sensação diferente, o prazer vinha junto com ondas de calor que molhavam seu rosto e seu corpo todo e ela, não agüentando mais gozou, seguida pro Trunks que apenas esperava ela terminar para terminar também, depois de ter realizado um desejo que há tempos ele tinha.

Enquanto se recuperava, deitada de bruços na cama, Trunks a limpou e a beijou pelas costas todas, carinhosamente:

-Está tudo bem, meu amor? - Ele perguntou a ela, em seu ouvido.

Pan fez que sim com a cabeça e virou-se para beijá-lo. Trunks se abaixou e ficou beijando sua amada por minutos, acariciando sua fronte e dizendo o quanto a amava.  
Pan sorriu e perguntou:

-E meu Super Saiyajin? Vai me deixar na mão hoje?

Trunks riu, e em segundos seu cabelos esvoaçaram loiros, reluzindo o quarto:

-Mas nada além do Super Saiyajin, Pan...

-Ok! - Concordou a menina.

Trunks abriu as coxas de Pan, levantou suas pernas pondo-as sobre seus ombros, penetrando de uma vez só em seu sexo quente que latejava de desejo. Dessa vez Pan pode olhar nos olhos azuis de seu amado. Olhou fixo em seu rosto durante o amor, apenas fechando para absorver as palavras que Trunks soltava em meio ao calor da hora. Pan pode ter seu momento máximo de prazer contemplando o rosto de seu amor e na hora do clímax, não pode escutar mais as palavras de Trunks. Elas ecoavam longe e baixo enquanto ela entrava num estado de plenitude, superior, onde cada segundo tinha um gosto especial.

Depois do amor, Pan finalmente sentiu sua mente entrar em comunhão com seu corpo e ela aconchegou-se nos braços carinhosos de Trunks e dormiu em seguida.

**********************************************************************

Pan acordou cedo, assim como Trunks e todos na casa. Eles ficaram felizes por ver um dia de sol nascendo e se firmando.

Pan logo de manhã já foi preparando-se junto com Bra. A Saiyajin escolheu um vestido longueti, estilo oriental, de seda florido, vermelho. Penteou seu cabelo com um coque no alto da cabeça, com fios caindo propositalmente e fez uma maquiagem leve para o dia, combinando com seu vestido. Trunks estava elegantíssimo em seu terno Italiano, cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

A Cerimônia estava marcada para o meio dia e todos convidados foram chegando a uma festa notavelmente elegante, porém discreta. Tudo era ornamentado com flores cor-de-rosa e lilás, fazendo o jardim da Corporação Cápsula parecer um paraíso.

Pan, Trunks, Gohan e Videl se posicionavam a direita do Juiz como padrinhos. Goten estava à frente do altar. Nervoso, limpava o suor da testa a cada instante. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goku estavam no lado esquerdo do Juiz e ficaram extasiados quando Vegeta apareceu ao longe com Bra enlaça à ele. O Saiyajin trazia sua filha ao som da marcha.  
Bra vestia um longo de rendas e seda.O Vestido tinha mangas caídas pelos ombros, em estilo antigo. Não era branco, e sim um envelhecido, dando romantismo ao figurino, combinando com o véu de voal que lhe caia delicado pelas costas ornamentado pela coroa de flores. Ela segurava um buquê de rosas brancas e sua barriga era bem visível o que dava um charme especial a toda composição, feita de acordo com o momento que ela passava.

Bra estava emocionada. Seu estado á deixava mais sensível ainda, e ela chorou por todo caminho que seu pai lhe guiou até o altar.  
Vegeta, com sua cara emburrada de sempre, entregou Bra à Goten e a cerimônia seguiu tranqüila e perfeita.

A festa não foi diferente. Tudo ocorreu bem. Os convidados estavam admirados com a beleza da garota, quase-mãe. Os olhos delas denunciavam uma maturidade ganhada á pouco, uma serenidade e uma felicidade visível. Goten também estava feliz, Já não sabia mais viver sem se ver como pai de um casal e já tinha milhares de planos para por em práticas com seus filhos ao longo dos anos.

Foi um festa reservada aos melhores amigos e parentes. Todas as pessoas mais importantes da vida deles estavam lá, exceto que já havia partido para o outro mundo, mas em coração mantinham-se ligados.

O casal não viajou em lua-de-mel. Foram apenas alguns dias para uma cidade do interior, onde Bra poderia relaxar e entrar em contato com a natureza, como seu novo estado de espírito indicava.

Bra levou a gravidez até o início do nono mês, quando, em um dia de chuva, em que ela trabalhava ainda (por insistência dela mesma), sentiu as contrações vindo em repetição. Em questão de algumas horas suas bolsas tinham estourado e a menina mal conseguia andar.

Bulma, que estava sempre atenta à filha, a levou imediatamente ao hospital, contatou o médico e acalmou Vegeta que piorava a situação com seu nervosismo.

O parto foi demorado, e cansativo. Bra tinha dilatação, mas sendo gêmeos, tudo se tornava mais complicado. Porém Bra, sendo forte, e com ajuda da equipe média conseguiu ter um parto normal sem maiores complicações, para alívio de Goten que acompanhava tudo dentro da sala de partos, quase perdendo os sentidos por duas vezes.

Quando o médico retirou a primeira criança, o menino, Goten sentiu as pernas tremerem, e quando a menina saiu, ele não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Bra que também chorava, pela emoção forte que um parto ocasiona, teve sua testa suada beijada e afagada por Goten que estava muito emocionado.

No final dia seguinte, o casal foi para Corporação Cápsula onde todos os esperavam. Bra carregava em seu colo um menino de cabelos negros espetados e olhos azuis penetrantes e firmes. Goten levava em seu colo uma linda menina, muito parecida com o irmão, com os olhos igualmente azuis, a pele alva, porém com cabelos mais finos e claros, num tom arroxeado similar ao de Bra.

A Saiyajin estava linda, com uma bata clara rendada. Sentia-se casada, mas disposta a começar uma vida ao lado de suas novas razões de viver.

O tempo foi passando... Vegeta e Goku disputavam a atenção dos novos netos. Pan e Trunks paparicavam os dois a todo momentos. Bulma e Chi-Chi não paravam de dar pitacos e querer ajudar e Bra e Goten mal conseguiam ficar a sós com seus bebês...Mas estavam felizes.

As crianças foram crescendo e junto com elas muitas coisas acontecendo... Mas isso é assunto para uma outra história!

Muito obrigada ^^  
Aguardem as próximas =)


End file.
